Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn character is being asked to sing their character song. How the others react to their song? Rate T for safety, bad at summary.
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1 : Self Introduction?

Kana : Ciaossu! Welcome to 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner'!

Reborn : Such a lame name... *taking out gun*

Tsuna : HIEE! Reborn! Don't act violence in this show!

Reborn : I'm not Dame-Tsuna. This is only for self defence. *smirk*

Kana : *gulp* A..anyway! Welcome to this show Decimo and his guardians!

Hibari : Hn... For bringing me here to attend such pointless show...Kamikorosu!

Yamamoto : Maa...maa... Calm down Hibari. So what this show about?

Kana : Basically, I will ask you all to sing your character song. That's it. And I will invited guest like Varia, they have character song too anyway. Or maybe I can ask the first generation to watch. Too bad the first generation don't have their character song. *sigh*

Gokudera : Character song...?

Chrome : Ano... do you mean the song that man in black that kidnap us ask us to sing?

Ryohei : THAT SONG TO THE EXTREME?

Hibari : ...Who send them and make me stuck with that pineapple?

Reborn : I'm the one who send them. If not, none of you will sing it. *smile*

Tsuna : HOW CAN YO- *being kick by Reborn and pass out*

Gokudera : JYUUDAIME!

Reborn : Now that I shut this noisy student of mine, start the show!

Kana : *gulp* (God! He is freaking scary!) Ple..please be calm on your seat. The first song is...umm... 'Reborn Blues'.

Reborn : Me? *walking to the stage*

Yamamoto : I wonder what his song like! Hahahaha...

Gokudera : Hey woman! Since you are the host you must know what his song like right? *whispering to kana*

Kana : Don't call me woman! And yes I do know his song...

Tsuna : *wake ups* What his song like?

Kana : ...I wish adult Reborn sing it...Anyway the song is more like self introdu- AUCH! *being hit by Reborn.*

Reborn : Shut up. I don't allow you to give any spoiler.

Kana : ( AND THIS IS MY SHOW YOU DEMON BABY!)

Ryohei : WHEN YOU WILL START TO THE EXTREME?

Hibari : Hnn...I'm leaving. *stand up from the couch*

Chrome : ...Ano...Hibari-san, I think we must stay to hear Reborn-san sing...

Hibari : Who are you to order me herbivore? *pull out tonfa*

Chrome : Mukuro-sama say that he will appear in two or three show after this. Only if you appear on every show until the end.

Hibari : Hnn. *sit back*

Kana : ...you can start now Reborn.

*music start's playing*

Reborn : My name is Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor. If you judge me from my appearance, you'll get hurt . I might be a baby, but my gun skill is infallible .I am the perfect skill hitman~

Tsuna : HE IS BRAGGING ABOUT HIMSE-ITTAI! *being thrown rock by Reborn*

Reborn : Coming from Italy. Don't be unprepared, I am mafia's best, unreasonably strong. I am the perfect skill hitman . An Arcobaleno baby. Shining on my chest, the yellow pacifier, the proof of being cursed .I am the perfect skill hitman. Always wearing black suit .On the top of my hat, a metamorphosis chameleon, Leon .My firing skill is first-class, my certain kill time is 0.05~

Gokudera: As expected from Reborn-san! 0.05! Amazing!

Reborn : But carelessly, I don't have to be serious. The downgrade rascal can not even be my your dying will you do it with your dying will, you can do anything.I am the perfect skill hitman. An Arcobaleno baby~

Hibari : Hnn..Fight me after this then , akanbo.

Reborn : Shining on my chest, the yellow pacifier, the proof of being cursed~

Chrome : Cursed...? *look at Yamamoto*

Yamamoto : Cursed. *laugh*

Reborn : I am the perfect skill hitman. My disguise technique is perfect . Master Paopao, Doctor Boreen, I can be anyone~

Ryohei : YOU ARE MASTER PAOPAO TO THE EXTREME?

Tsuna : How can you realize it just now onii-chan?

Reborn : My height is 40 cm, weight is 3.7 kg. My favorite drink is espresso coffee. Anytime anywhere, I get sleep instantly~

Gokudera : ...Why I faintly hear aneki voice? *shiver*

Kana : See? It's more self introduction! *look at Tsuna*

Tsuna : You are totally right. *nod*

Reborn : *glare at Kana and Tsuna* Show your dying will properly. If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything. Watch your surrounding closely. Don't forget your important comrades . Oi, let's sing together~

Colonello : Leave it to me, kora!

Ryohei : I EXTREMELY HEAR MASTER COLONELLO VOICE!

Reborn : Show your dying will properly. If you do it with your dying will, you can do anything. Watch your surrounding closely . Protect your important family ~

Colonello : It's perfect, kora!

Reborn : Hn, not bad~

*Music stops playing*

Yamamoto : Great song, kid. *applause*

Reborn : Of course. *smirk*

Ryohei : WHERE IS MASTER TO THE EXTREME?

Tsuna : ...I occasionally hear someone say 'Reborn' on the song...

Bianchi : It's me

Gokudera : A..ANEKI? *pass out*

Tsuna : Bianchi! Wear your google please!

Hibari : Akanbo, let's fight. I want to know if what you sing is true*prepare tonfa*

Kana : Well..Enough for today show! See you next time! Stay tune! Review please!

**A/N**

**Ciaossu~! Idea for this randomly come when I'm hearing 'Special Illussion' by Fran. Actually Colonello not only sing two line, but it's kind of hard for me to know which line he sang. Please suggest me which character song I should came up in the other chapter. I will try to look for it. And if you want to accompany me on this show as a guest host for one chapter please tell me. I'm sorry for all of my mistake such as typo and the other.**And I don't own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song!** See you~! **


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2 : Tsuna Life = Chaos

Kana : Ciaossu minna! Nice to see you again in 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner! *wave*

Reborn : Can you change the name? *taking out gun*

Tsuna : HIIE! Reborn! Nothing wrong with the show name!

Yamamoto : Haha! It seems totally fine to me!

Reborn : It's lame.

Kana : ( STOP INSULTING MY SHOW NAME BABY! I THINK ABOUT IT FOR ONE DAY! )

Reborn : Who are you calling baby? *point gun at Kana* And you only think about it for one day. No wonder the name is so lame.

Kana : HEY! MIND READING IS PROHIBITED IN HERE! *hide behind Tsuna* And stop saying my show name is lame!

Chrome : Ano... Can't we start the show already? Ken and Chikusa is waiting for me outside...

Lambo : Tsuna! Lambo-san want's to eat some candy!

Gokudera : WHY YOU ARE HERE? I LEAVE YOU AT JYUUDAIME HOUSE!

Ryohei : WHY YOU LEAVE HIM TO THE EXTREME?

Gokudera : BECAUSE HE IS NOISY!

Hibari : All of you are noisy. Kamikorosu! *pull out tonfa*

Kana : PLEASE DON'T RUIN MY STUDIO!

Chrome : *take out phone* Hi...Hibari-san... Mukuro-sama have a text message for you. *give her phone to Hibari*

Hibari : *read the text in heart* ("I will meet you in a while my love. The recording that time is so much fun right? Kyoya~") *throw Chrome's phone to the wall*

Chrome : My..my phone...

Tsuna : Don't worry Chrome... I will buy the new one for you... *pat Chrome's head*

Yamamoto : Maa..maa... Hibari is not good to destroy other people belonging you know?

Hibari : Make this quick herbivore! *glare at Kana*

Kana : YE-YES! (I wonder what Mukuro write...) So...this time song is... 'Tsuna Life'!

Tsuna : M-ME?

Gokudera : I love to hear it Jyuudaime!

Ryohei : SAWADA! SING TO THE EXTREME!

Lambo : I'm hungry...

Kana : I have some grape candy here. Want to have some Lambo? *give the candy to lambo* Well... Go to the stage now , Tsuna.

Tsuna : B-but...

Reborn : *point gun at Tsuna* What are you waiting for Dame-Tsuna? Quick.

Hibari : Go to the stage and sing or...kamikorosu!

Tsuna : HI-HIEEE! *run to the stage*

Kana : Come on Tsuna! Time is passing!

Tsuna : But...my voice is bad...

Hibari : Sing or dead. *pull out tonfa*

Tsuna : RO-ROGER!

Yamamoto : Chrome. What do Mukuro write to Hibari? He seems really irritated. *whisper*

Chrome : I don't really know but... I'm sure Mukuro-sama write 'my love' in his text. *whisper*

Yamamoto : ...Hahaha...

Gokudera : Jyuudaime! Don't worry! I will hear your song until the end!

Tsuna : *sigh*

Kana : Well you can start now Tsuna.

*music start's playing*

Tsuna : Oi, wait for me! Though I am weak in running, though I have to repeat my study. Not rushing and carefree, to be healthy is the main point. No matter how easy, as long as I can clear it, it's fine . About a game too, not going to it is my life~

Reborn : It's not fine if you only clear it Dame-Tsuna. It must be perfect. *glare at Tsuna*

Tsuna : *shiver* 10 years after or 20 years after, can we always spend it together? My important friends' faces are rising up to the blue sky no matter how many times. Even for the no-good me, the smiling you .I love it, I love it very much. I'll do it with my dying will and even though I am still no-good. I'll [try hard] so that you will smile again~

Gokudera : OF COURSE WE WILL SPEND IT TOGETHER JYUUDAIME! I WILL SPEND TIME WITH YOU FOREVER!

Ryohei : YOU ARE NOT DAME-TSUNA TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!

Kana : (okay...Ryohei is encouraging Tsuna...But Gokudera comment seems a little...yaoi in some way to me.)

Tsuna : To be wielded with noise and nonsense in the end. Homework and formidable enemies come to attack one by one. My heart is answering with throbbing and thrilling..The happiness and deep emotion continue increasing in my life ~

Yamamoto : Haha! True! Homework is our enemies!

Lambo : What is homework?

Chrome : Eto...assignment given from school to do at home.

Lambo : Do homework ask Lambo-san to eat grape candy?

Gokudera : OF COURSE NOT AHO-USHI! JUST BE QUIET AND HEAR JYUUDAIME SINGING!

Kana : *punch Gokudera's head* You are the one who need to be quiet.

Tsuna : Even though I want to run away in anxiety, I can't reject the request. Feeling that I can't tell anytime is broken by soap bubble and though I am really no-good and miserable. You are also exist in this time. I'll do what I can even for the unfollowing day. I'll be [fine] because my friends are smiling~

Hibari : Ho... you'll be fine if your friend is smiling? Then fight me when all of your FRIENDs is smiling. I want to know if you will survive or not.

Ryohei : OI HIBARI! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS TOO!

Hibari : Who?

Reborn : Nice idea Hibari. *smirk*

Tsuna : *shiver* (WHY THIS KIND OF THING'S MUST ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?) Even though I am no-good today, there is still tomorrow. We will walk through this maze. Whatever exist beyond this road. We will still look up at our sky~

Reborn : Even there is tomorrow, you will still be Dame-Tsuna.

Kana : Hey! It's harsh!

Reborn : Do you say anything? *glare at Kana*

Kana : No-nothing at all Reborn-sama! ( SOMEDAY I WILL DO MY REVENGE TO YOU!)

Reborn : Looking forward to it. *smirk*

Kana : I ALREADY SAY TO YOU THAT MIND READING IS PROHIBITED!

Tsuna : Even for the no-good me, the smiling you. I love it, I love it very much.I'll do it with my dying will and even though I am still no-good. I'll [try hard] and look!, you are smiling~

*music stops playing*

Kana : I love this song, it show me that Tsuna truly do his best! And it was also a sweet song, showing that he want his friends to smile!

Chrome : She is right. It's a nice song bossu *applause*

Yamamoto : Great song Tsuna! *applause*

Gokudera : OF COURSE! This is Jyuudaime after all! *applause*

Lambo : I will applause too, so can we go home? *applause*

Ryohei : YOUR SONG IS GOOD TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA! *applause*

Tsuna : Ah..really? Thank you... *blush*

Kana : Hey. The people applauding for Tsuna's song is more than the one who applause for you, Reborn. *look at Reborn*

Reborn : Great job Tsuna.

Kana : (Huh? He don't angry at all?)

Reborn : Now let me broke one or two of your bones. *smirk*

Tsuna : H-HIEEE! *hide behind Yamamoto* WHY YOU WANT TO DO THAT?

Gokudera : Why do you hide behind him Jyuudaime? You should hide behind me!

Yamamoto : Haha! Because I'm taller than you?

Gokudera : ..That's it! I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP! *take out dynamite*

Yamamoto : Oh? *take Shigure Souen Ryu* Try it Gokudera~!

Kana : DON'T RUIN MY STUDIO!

Hibari : As I say before. Let's fight herbivore. *pull out tonfa*

Tsuna : H-HIEEE!

Chrome : Can I go home? Ken and Chikusa is waiting for me.

Ryohei : LET ME JOIN THE FUN TO THE EXTREME!

Lambo : LAMBO-SAN WANT TO GO HOME! *electricity begin to come out*

Kana : HEY! STOP THIS THING RIGHT NOW!

Gokudera : WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME, WOMAN?

Kana : ...YO-YOU DYNAMITE FREAK! I WILL CALL BIANCHI HERE!

Tsuna : HIBARI-SAN! PLEASE STOP CHASING ME!

Reborn : *ignoring the chaos* See you next time. Stay tune and review please.

**A / N**

**Ciaossu minna~! First of all, I want to say thank you for everyone who read my fanfict! I'm really glad if you like this! Oh, and I want to say thanks to Night-Shadow56 for being the first reviewer, and to Miyanoai who correct me! And like I say on the previous chapter, I will be glad if any of you want to accompany me as a host in one chapter! I'm sorry fo all of mistakes!And I don't own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song! See you~**


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3 : Tsuna&Basil versus Gokudera

Kana : Ciaossu minna~! Nice to see you again in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner!

Chrome : Why your right hand is being bandaged Kana-san?

Kana : This? This is because a certain white hair in the previous show~ *glare at Gokudera*

Tsuna : Go-gokudera-kun!

Gokudera : Gomen Jyuudaime! *bow* but that woman is annoying!

Yamamoto : Maa..maa.. Gokudera, you shouldn't be like that with ladies~ *smile*

Ryohei : HE IS RIGHT! IT'S NOT NICE TO CARE LADIES LIKE THAT TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera : Ladies? She is just a noisy kid!

Kana : *twitch* Who are you calling kid? I'm only one year younger than you!

Gokudera : YOU ARE A KID!

Hibari : You all are kid and noisy. Kamikorosu! *pull out tonfa*

Kana : Stop it Hibari. I don't want anyone else suffering from trauma!

Ryohei : WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO THE EXTREME?

Kana : Lambo is in trauma because, in last show, Hibari accidentally almost kill him while he want to attack Tsuna...*sigh*

Tsuna : *gulp*

*suddenly there is someone saying 'kufufufu'*

Tsuna : Mu-mukuro?

Chrome : So-sorry... it's my phone... *pick up phone*

Tsuna : (How can you use Mukuro's 'kufufufu' as ringtone?)

Chrome : Hello? Ah? Mukuro-sama? Okay. Hibari-san. Mukuro-sama wants to talk to you. *give the phone to Hibari*

Hibari : Hn *take the phone from Chrome*

Chrome : Ple-please don't throw it to the wall again. I don't want bossu to buy me another one...

Hibari : Hn. What do you want herbivore?

Mukuro (on the phone) : Kufufufu. Don't be like that. K-y-o-y-a~

Hibari : *surrounded by intense murderous aura*

Tsuna : H-HIIE!

Chrome : (I hope my phone will be alright...)

Mukuro (on the phone) : You know...you shouldn't be like that with Lambo~ Listen to me would you ? See you soon sweet heart~

Hibari : *broke Chrome's phone into two piece*

Chrome : H-hibari-san!*sob*

Hibari : I don't throw it to the wall , herbivore. *raises tonfa*

Yamamoto : Maa..maa... cam down Hibari.

Hibari : Start this show quick herbivore! *glare at Kana*

Kana : Y-YES HIBARI-SAMA! Anyway, to fill in for Lambo, I have invited Basil here!

Basil : Thanks for inviting me here Hisawa-dono! *bow*

Kana : My pleasure. Oh ! And while Basil is here... the song for this time is 'RIGHT NOW!'

Tsuna : Me again? Bu-but I sing already in the last show!

Reborn : I don't care. *point gun at Tsuna*

Gokudera : Why do you ask Jyuudaime to do this crap?

Kana : *twitch*...You do it then Gokudera. Go to the stage and sing 'Loop'.

Gokudera : What? I absolutely can't sing that! *look at Tsuna* It's too embarassing! *blush*

Kana : *grin* And why is that?

Gokudera : You damn woman! You surely know what my song like!

Kana : No~ I don't~ *fake smile*

Basil : I want to hear you sing it! *puppy eyes*

Ryohei : GO SING IT TO THE EXTREME OCTOPUS HEAD!

Yamamoto : I want to hear Tsuna and Basil's song...but I also want to hear Gokudera's *scratch his head*

Hibari : I don't care. Just be quick herbivore. *playing with Hibird*

Reborn : Why don't we do versus then?

Chrome : What do you mean Reborn-san?

Reborn : Tsuna and Basil sing their song. After that, Gokudera sing his song and we will give a vote to which song we think is the best. The loser will be given punishment. *smirk*

Kana : Oh! That's a good idea Reborn!

Tsuna : (I bet he just want to torture me! Believe me! He absolutely will choose Gokudera's song!)

Ryohei : LET'S DO THIS TO THE EXTREME!

Yamamoto : Oh? It sounds fun!

Basil : Let's do this Sawada-dono! *push Tsuna to the stage*

Tsuna : *sigh*

Reborn : Start now Dame-Tsuna!

Hibari : *glare at Kana* Make sure you end this show quick!

Kana : Y-YES HIBARI-SAMA! (...god...there are two freaking scary man...scratch that. One man and one baby.)

Reborn : Don't say that I am a baby. *point gun at Kana*

Kana : Y-YES REBORN-SAMA! T-tsuna! Basil! Start now!

*music start's playing*

Tsuna & Basil : Let's talk to us about the password no one knows~

Tsuna : A story begins in a moment glance~

Tsuna & Basil : Let's go to the end of that world that no one's ever seen~

Basil :Even though right now we can't see anything far away~

Kana : Their voice mix well. *smile*

Tsuna & Basil : In a somewhere distant place. We're definitely drawing the same have comrades~

Hibari : I don't have any comrades. *smirk*

Ryohei : OI HIBARI! WE ARE ALL COMRADES TO THE EXTREME!

Tsuna : Let's reach out our hands right now~

Tsuna & Basil : Definitely won't let go, the bonds~

Tsuna : It's Hyper Dying Will~

Tsunaq & Basil : Don't give up! You never give up!~

Ryohei : DON'T GIVE UP TO THE EXTREME!

Yamamoto : Hahaha! I agree to you senpai!

Reborn : Liar. You always give up against me Dame-Tsuna.

Kana : (WHO WOULDN'T BABY?)

Reborn : .. *point gun at Kana *

Kana : Y-YES!

Basil : So freestyle~

Tsuna & Basil : You are not alone~

Basil : We have promised, right~

Tsuna & Basil : That's why one day we'll definitely go to meet you. If we're living in a fate that's not supposed to happen now~

Chrome : We are..not alone... *smile*

Basil : Can we get through it without everyone getting hurt?~

Tsuna & Basil : But there is a scenery that no one other than the chosen ones can see~

Tsuna : Just by liking it, no one can struggle to it~

Tsuna & Basil : In a journey where we understand pain. We can still become stronger. And stand up~

Basil : Raise up right now~

Tsuna & Basil : Definitely want to protect, the bonds

Yamamoto : We will protect the bonds together! Nee?

Ryohei : THAT'S RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!

Chrome: *nod*

Gokudera : Our bonds will never be broken Jyuudaime! *wave*

Kana : ( Here comes another yaoi-like comment. Maybe it was only in my mind because because my friends talk too much about G27 lately...)

Hibari : *playing with Hibird on the corner of the room*

Kana : Hibari... you ruin the mood... everyone comment is heart-touching you know.

Hibari : Do you have any problem with that? *glare at Kana*

Kana : No-nothing at all Hibari-sama *bow*

Basil : Plunder the future~

Tsuna & Basil : Don't give up! You never give up!~

Tsuna : Yes, fly high~

Tsuna & Basil : If you're lonely, you're welcome into my world~

Tsuna : We will never forget~

Tsuna & Basil : Now and forever, we'll think of you. Let's reach out hands right now. Definitely won't let go, the 's Hyper Dying Will. Don't give up! You never give up!So freestyle. You are not alone. We have promised, right . That's why one day we'll definitely go to meet you~

Everyone except Hibari and Reborn : *applause*

Basil : This is the first time I've sung enka!~

Everyone except Hibari and Reborn : *facepalm*

Tsuna : Basil, this is not enka...~

*music stops playing*

Kana : Basil...how can you think this is an enka?

Basil : I think this is enka. *smile innocently*

Tsuna : He accidentally say that when we do the recording, so the song writer decided to add it as the song lyric.

Chrome : It's still a nice song. I love the voice of both of you... *blush*

Yamamoto : I wonder what kind of voice your ten years later have Tsuna~! *laugh*

Kana : IT'S DAMN FREAKING HOT! The you now has a cute and little girly voice, but the ten years later you has deep and gentle voice! *holding Tsuna's hand tightly*

Tsuna : ...Thanks?

Gokudera : Oi! Don't touch Jyuudaime!

Ryohei : I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR HIS VOICE TEN YEARS AGAIN TO THE EXTREME!

Reborn *kick Tsuna* But you have still to do many practice Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna : HIIIEE!

Kana : (I bet you are just jealous because people love him more than you )*snickering*

Reborn : No. Why I must be jealous to this Dame-Tsuna?

Kana : Reborn! STOP READING MY MIND!

Hibari : Herbivores...shouldn't the silver hair herbivore sing now? *glare*

Chrome : Ah! You are right.

Kana : Oi Gokudera. Go to the stage and sing 'Loop'!

Gokudera : There's no way I can sing that! *blush*

Ryohei : AND WHY IS THAT TO THE EXTREME?

Gokudera : It's embarassing! *blush*

Hibari : *hit Gokudera with his tonfa and drag him by his collar to the stage* !

Basil : What happen to Hibari-dono? He seems really pissed...

Yamamoto : Who knows?

Chrome : (I bet it's Mukuro-sama... but Hibari-san broke the phone bossu bought for me... Damn that fighting mani- what am I saying? Maybe I read too much comic...)

Tsuna : It's okay Gokudera-kun... just sing it. I bet it's not that embarassing. *smile*

Kana : *snickering*

Gokudera : (DAMN WOMAN!) Alright...if Jyuudaime say so...

*music starts playing*

Gokudera : *sigh* Things I believe, whatever I aim at. Things I watch, nothing to be afraid of. Things I support, no matter when. Things I go through, whatever happens~

Chrome : It's not bad...I think? *tilt her head*

Gokudera : The lonely heart and the nights when I cried. The regrettable things are the tears I can't stop~

Chrome : So Gokudera-san is crying evey night?

Basil: He is crying over Sawada-dono?

Reborn : He is. *smirk*

Tsuna :W-what?

Gokudera : *blush madly* If the Tenth is lost in insecurity. I will blow up all of that darkness. I will keep running, until the Tenth's dreams are granted. I will show him my fight as the right-hand man~

Tsuna : *blush*

Kana : Such a sweet song right? *grin*

Gokudera : *blush* Thing I believe is boss' I feel are for boss' missions. Inside my eyes is the hiding light and will. All of those will be my courage and strength~

Yamamoto: Haha! He is so sweet to you, Tsuna!

Tsuna : I-it's because we are friends!

Reborn : He is your right-hand man right? *smirk*

Tsuna : E-eto... *take a look at Gokudera* he is...

Kana : I don't think so. You are hesitant in answering that~ *grin*

Chrome : Kana-san... Gokudera-san is looking at here with sad face... *whisper*

Kana : Don't care~

Gokudera : *glare at Kana* If the Tenth's heart is broken. I want him to realize that I am here. This hot bomb and the never-shaking loyalty. I will show him I can fulfill the Storm Guardian role~

Reborn : Show him then.

Ryohei : I AM HERE TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera : No matter how far the sky's whereabouts are.I will keep protecting it eternally. Even when parts of this body have perished . I will keep following the Tenth's flame~

Chrome : I...will help protecting bossu...

Yamamoto : Hahaha! Me too!

Gokudera : *blush* I-I had seriously sung~

*Music stops playing*

Gokudera :IT'S SO EMBARASSING!

Yamamoto : Hahaha! His song is totally about you, Tsuna!

Basil : It is a nice song!

Ryohei : IT SHOW HOW MUCH YOU CARE FOR SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!SO YOU SHOULDN'T EMBARASSED AT IT TO THE EXTREME!

Chrome : *nod* Gokudera-san, you blush for almost the whole song...

Tsuna : Thanks Gokudera-kun... *blush*

Gokudera : Jyu..jyuudaime...

Kana : My first impression is almost the same like everyone else... but after I hear it more... Gokudera! Are you straight?

Basil: What do you mean he is straight?

Reborn : If he is straight then he love girl. If not, then he love boy. *smirk*

Chrome : Then...Gokudera-san and bossu is like in the yaoi comic?

Gokudera : NO! I AM STRAIGHT! *blush*

Kana : Really? (I always thought you love Tsuna not as a boss or friend...) *grin*

Tsuna : *blush* How do you know about yaoi comic Chrome?

Chrome : Mukuro-sama give me some to read. *innocent face*

Kana : For tainting the pure Chrome... I will punish him! Change topic, we should vote for the winner ( I think Gokudera's song is good too...But I want to do my revenge and punish him.) So everyone except Tsuna, Basil and Gokudera let's vote! Who choose 'RIGHT NOW!' ?

*Kana, Chrome and surprisingly Hibari raises their hand*

Kana : 'Loop'?

*Reborn, Ryohei and Yamamoto raises their hand*

Tsuna : (See? Reborn just want to torture me!)

Reborn : I guess it's a tie. Why don't you ask the audience?

Kana : Nice idea Reborn! Minna! Please review and tell your vote, don't forget to tell me what punishment you want the loser have!

Hibari : It's done right herbivore? I'm going home.

Chrome : Be careful on you way home Hibari-san... (...should I cast an illussion for a revenge? Maybe an illussion about Hibird change into pineapple? No Chrome.. It's bad to disturb people. But maybe it is okay if I change Hibari-san hairstyle and make it similiar to Mukuro-sama...They are friend right?) *struggling with her inner minds*

Reborn : We should go home too. *drag Tsuna*

Basil : Be careful on your way home! *wave*

Kana : Anyway,see you next time. Stay tune and review please.

**A / N**

**Ciaossu minna~! First of all, I want to say thank you for everyone who read my fanfict! I'm really glad if you like this! Thanks again for Night-Shadow56 and aLeCo-04 who review my story and everyone who add this to their favourite and story alert! Sorry if this chapter is boring, kind of stressed out because of exam. Mathematic feel just like hell... I will be gladly waiting for your vote and suggestions for punishment! I'm sorry for all of mistakes! See you~**


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4 : Pineapple versus Skylark

Kana : Ciaossu minna~ Nice to meet you again in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner! *wave*

Chrome : Nice to see your hand is healed Kana-san. *smile*

Ryohei : WHERE IS LAMBO TO THE EXTREME?

Reborn : His condition is more bad than before.

Ryohei : WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO THE EXTREME?

Tsuna : Well onii-san... Lambo's trauma from 'Hibari-san almost kill incident' is worsten. He kept muttering things like : 'DEMON COME!' or 'Satan!The reincarnation of Satan gonna kill Lambo-san!'

Yamamoto : Hahaha! I can imagine that!

Gokudera : I truly agree of the 'reincarnation of Satan' part. *nod*

Hibari : What are you saying about me herbivores? *pull out tonfa*

Tsuna & Kana : NOTHING AT ALL HIBARI-SAMA!

Reborn : Oi Kana. Aren't you going to announce the previous show winner?

Kana : Oh you are right! Now where I put the paper... ? *searching pocket*

Yamamoto : I wonder who will win~

Gokudera : Baseball-Freak! There's no way Jyuudaime will lose!

Chrome : Ano... Gokudera-san... you do realize that if Bossu win, you will accept punishment right?

Hibari : Looks like that herbivore over there planned something evil if you lose... *smirk*

Gokudera : *look at Kana who is laughing eerily* If...It was for Jyuudaime...

Reborn : No. It was for OUR ENTERTAIMENT.

Everyone except Hibari and Kana: *facepalm*

Tsuna : What if I lose? Basil isn't here...

Reborn : You have to suffer from the punishment alone then. *smirk*

Tsuna : HIEEE!

Ryohei : ANNOUNCE THE RESULT TO THE EXTREME!

Kana : Sure! Three of our reviewer Melody27 , Night-Shadow56 and kagamine0410 choose for 'RIGHT NOW!'

Chrome : That means bossu win...

Yamamoto : And Gokudera should be given punishment. Hahaha~

Gokudera :THIS IS NOTHING FUNNY BASEBALL-FREAK!

Kana : Now what should I do for your punishment... *smirk*

Reborn : How about... *whisper to Kana*

Kana : *nod* Nice idea. Hey! I thought you are on Gokudera's side!

Reborn :Who?

Tsuna : (Why I feel there is an temporary alliance between Demon and Satan...?)

Ryohei : SO WHAT IS THE OCTOPUS HEAD PUNISHMENT TO THE EXTREME?

Kana : *smirk* Please come here Bianchi-san!

Bianchi : Hello. *without google*

Gokudera : A-aneki...

Kana : Come here Gokudera! Hug Bianchi and say : 'I love you onee-sama~!' After that, play pocky game with her! And Bianchi couldn't wear her googles!

Tsuna :Evil...

Gokudera : Ho-how can I... *shiver*

Reborn : If you don't do it I will throw Tsuna to a sea full of shark.

Tsuna : H-HIEEE! WHY ME?

Hibari : Go quick and do it herbivore!

Gokudera : At least don't ask me to do the pocky game!

Kana : I can't do that~ kagamine0410 suggest me that!

Chrome : (I should record this, maybe I can use it for black-mailing) *take out phone*

Yamamoto : Huh? You buy another phone?

Chrome : No. I'm scared Hibari-san will broke it again. So I made this from illussion.

Ryohei : DO THE PUNISHMENT TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera : *walked toward Bianchi*

Bianchi : Hayato.

Gokudera : *almost faint but being slapped by Reborn*

Tsuna : You can do it Gokudera-kun! (I'm sorry for Gokudera-kun, but I'm glad I didn't lose... who knows what the Demon and reincarnation of Satan will do to me.)

Reborn : May I know who is the Demon and reincarnation of Satan my lovely student? *smile*

Tsuna : NO-NOTHING!

Gokudera : *hug Bianchi* (This is UMA. I finally find UMA. This is not my is UMA.) *shiver*

Kana : Say the word~

Gokudera : (DAMN WOMAN!) *gulp and stared at Bianchi* I-I love you onee-sama...*immeditely faint*

Yamamoto : Haha! He fainted.

Reborn : *kicked Gokudera's stomach* Oi. You haven't finish the punishment.

Kana : And I don't remember that I allow you to fainted. *smirk*

Tsuna : E-evil!

Chrome : Gokudera-san? Do you want the chocolate pocky or strawberry pocky?

Yamamo : How about the mik pocky?

Gokudera : Like I care about the taste! Just let me finish this!

Bianchi : I would use the strawberry one then. Let's start now Hayato.

Ryohei : START TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera & Bianchi : *start to eat the pocky but it broke and Gokudera immediately fainted.*

Reborn : Thanks for coming here Bianchi.

Bianchi : If it is for you Reborn.

Kana : Thanks a lot for coming here Bianchi-san!

Bianchi : My pleasure. Now I shall take my leave. *leave the studio*

Kana : Can you bring Gokudera to backstage, Yamamoto?

Yamamoto : Sure! *drag Gokudera to backstage*

Kana : Now that the punishment is done,... Let's move on and do the real show!

Hibari : Whatever. Make it quick.

Kana : Sure. But one of our Mist Guardian havent come ye-

Mukuro : Kufufufufu... are you talking about me my dear Kan-

Kana : HIII! *kicked Mukuro's stomach*

Mukuro : *fainted*

Chrome : Mu-Mukuro-sama!

Ryohei : IT IS THE PINEAPPLE HEAD TO THE EXTREME!

Mukuro : *immediately wake up* Kufufufu... who are you calling pineapple hea-*being hit by Hibari*

Hibari : *emitting murderous aura* Pineapple-herbivore... For two disturbing thing that you did to me on the two last previous show...Kamikorosu!

Ryohei : LET ME JOIN TO THE EXTREME!

Tsuna : Hibari-san! Please don't attack me too!

Chrome : Mukuro-sama! Be carefull!

Yamamoto : *come from backstage* Haha? What happen? Let me join the fun~

Reborn : *shot his gun to the wall*Shut up. If you continue acting like this the show wouldn't start.

Kana : T-thanks for the help Reborn. A-anyway the song for this time is...(God... I beg you... I still want to live..) 'Hitoribocchi no Sadame' by Hibari-sama!

Tsuna & Chrome: (Hibari-san? Singing?)

Yamamoto : Hahaha! I wonder what his song like~

Ryohei : HIBARI SING TO THE EXTREME!

Hibari : And why I should sing? *glare at Kana*

Kana : E-eto... because I ask you to?

Hibari : Who do you think you are herbivore?

Kana : H-HIEEE! I'M SORRY!

Mukuro : Kufufufufu... It's not nice for you to scared ladies my dear Kyo- *being hit by Hibari*

Kana : ...Hahaha... Um ... Hibari-sama? You could do what you want to do with Mukuro after this show. So would you please sing? *puppy eyes*

Hibari : No.

Mukuro : Kufufufufu... are you scared that my voice and my song is better than you?

Hibari : *twitch*

Kana : (...I guees it's a bad idea to ask Hibari sing while Mukuro is here...)

Reborn : Let's do versus again then. If you win you could torture Mukuro.

Hibari : ...Sure. But Pineapple Herbivore will sing first.

Tsuna : (How come a pineapple become herbivore?)

Kana : Thank you so much! Then Mukuro song will be... 'Kufufu no fu'.

Ryohei : SUCH A LAME TITLE TO THE EXTREME!

Mukuro : *twitch* Oh? What you do you just say?

Chrome : A-ano Mukuro-sama... Please start now.

Mukuro : Sure my dear Chrome. *go to the stage*

Yamamoto : Hey Kana-chan! Is Mukuro's song great?

Kana : ...This one is laughable for me...*whisper*

Mukuro : You say anything?

Kana : Not at all~ Mukuro! Please start now!

*music starts playing*

Mukuro : I can't believe that I can touch you with this hand. You're so naive that I can capture you~

Ryohei : IT'S NORMAL AND NOT LAUGHABLE TO THE EXTREME!

Mukuro : Look at my odd eye, projecting a frightened face. I'm happy to meet you, somehow it's too cliche~

Chrome : You eyes is beautiful Mukuro-sama...

Mukuro : So, will you make a contract with me? Before you lose your memory~

Reborn : The song is very Mukuro.

Mukuro : Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu. Let's dance in the mist's carnival. In a pure and beautiful world. The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me~

Kana : *close her mouth* (Must restrain myself from laughing...)

Yamamoto : ...Senpai? Do you want to take a light exercise outside?

Ryohei : Sure. Let's go to the extreme!

Yamamoto : We will be outside for a while~ *wave*

Mukuro : I will comfort you if you wish for it. Is it okay for a moment? Oya oya or for eternity?~

Kana : You want it Chrome?

Chrome : Eh?

Hibari : I'm going outside too. Call me if it's my turn. *going out with Hibird following him*

Mukuro : I don't understand why you cry. It seems like it's my fault~

Kana : He make you cry?

Chrome : Eh? No...?

Mukuro : Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu. Come recognize it, your destiny. Once you misstep, it starts breaking. The sad-eyed you is my lovely doll~

Kana : See! Chrome! He only used you!

Chrome : Eh? Eto...

Reborn : Do he really need to do his 'kufufu' in the song too?

Tsuna : I'm glad there's no 'Nufufu no fu'...*shiver*

Mukuro : That's right. So, will you make a contract with me? Before you lose your memory~

Kana : He admit it Chrome! Take off that pineapple hairstyle right now! Stop calling him 'Mukuro-sama'!

Chrome : *confused*

Mukuro : Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu. Let's dance in the mist's carnival. In a pure and beautiful world. The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me~

*music stops playing*

Tsuna : (I DON'T WANT TO DO ETERNAL SAMBA WITH YOU!)

Chrome : (What is 'samba'?)

Reborn : I will call Ryohei, Yamamoto and Hibari.

Kana : Thanks. Tsuna? Could you check on Gokudera?

Tsuna : Sure.

Mukuro : Oya? No applause for me?

Chrome : *applause* Mukuro-sama! Your song is...nice?

Mukuro : *sulk in emo corner*

Yamamoto & Ryohei : We are back!

Hibari : Hn.

Kana : Welcome back. Thanks for calling them Reborn!

Tsuna : I bring Gokudera with me!

Gokudera : Anything happen?

Everyone except Hibari and Mukuro : No. Nothing at all.

Mukuro : *still sulk in emo corner*

Kana : So... Hibari-sama... please sing. It's your turn now. *bow*

Hibari : Hn. *go to the stage*

Gokudera : H-Hibari will sing?

Chrome : (Another black-mailing subject!)

Yamamoto : Is his song great?

Kana : You wouldn't believe it. *smile*

Ryohei : I REALLY WANT TO KNOW TO THE EXTREME!

Hibari : *hit the wall with his tonfa* Shut up. Or I will not sing.

Kana : (T-the wall cracked!) I'm sorry Hibari-sama!

Reborn : Start now, Hibari.

*music starts playing*

Tsuna : The intro is a little scary...

Hibari : The coincidental meeting, to keep it precious. You, who is holding out the shaking hands~

Everyone except Kana, Reborn and Mukuro : *jaw dropped*

Hibari : Satisfied now? Get out of my sight already. If not, you'll get hurt~

Yamamoto : ...Is this really our Hibari?

Mukuro : Like I care... *still sulk in emo corner*

Hibari : Wow! I don't know love, I don't know how to love. The fate of being alone eternally . Wow! Smiles and tears are weaklings' actions. With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleases. I'll go live, and don't hinder me~

Chrome : *drop her phone*

Gokudera : *rub his eyes*

Hibari : You're easy to be understood, always being frank. Still, you'll get hurt~

Ryohei : ...Do my ear deceived me to the extreme?

Hibari : Wow! What are you doing there? There's nothing to do. The road of walking alone anytime. Wow! You really can't be talked to, I really hate crowding people.

Tsuna : (He really hate crowding people that much until he put it in his song?)

Hibari : Can't you be quiet, I need a more secluded place . If I can live, I won't hinder you~

Kana : He gave you all a tips for surviving from him. *whisper*

Hibari : I dislike people like you. It makes my feelings get a little out of order... why?~

Reborn : It seems our Hibari fall in love?

Tsuna : Reborn! Don't say it aloud or he will kill you!

Kana : Stupid Tsuna! How can someone kill our lovely Reborn?

Gokudera : Don't you dare to insult Juudaime!

Kana : Shut up! You need me to call Bianchi again?

Gokudera : Why you little?

Tsuna : *sigh*

Hibari : *glare* Wao! I don't know love, I don't know how to love. The fate of being alone eternally. Wao! Smiles and tears are weaklings' my body as it is, with my heart as it pleases. I'll go live, and don't hinder me. Don't come closer to me more than this.~

*music stops playing*

Everyone except Mukuro : *applause*

Chrome : *hug Hibari*

Everyone except Reborn and Hibari : C-CHROME!

Hibari : What do you think you are doing? *raises tonfa*

Chrome : Smiles and tears are not weaklings action! Even strong people could smile and cry too! And you shouldn't ask people to avoid you!

*a moment of silence*

Tsuna : H-HIEEE! *pull Chrome* Hibari-san! Please don't bite her to death!

Mukuro : *twitch* M-my dear Chrome..hug someone like him?

Kana : I think we find a love line. Right Hiba- *being hit by Hibari*

Hibari : Shut up. I'm going home. *leave the studio*

Kana : W-wait... we haven't do our vote... So...everyone except Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera please vote!

Gokudera : Why you don't count me in?

Kana : You don't hear Mukuro's song. So... who choose 'Kufufu no fu'?

*no one raise their hand*

Mukuro : *sulk in emo corner again*

Kana : 'Hitoribocchi no Sadame'?

*everyone raise their hand except Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera*

Chrome : (I'm sorry Mukuro-sama...)

Tsuna : Hibari-san win right?

Gokudera : Then we should punish the pineapple head! (I don't want to be the only one suffering from punishment!)

Mukuro : NO! You should ask our audience! I bet all of them will choose me!

Ryohei : I DOUBT IT TO THE EXTREME!

Kana : ...Okay then... but prepare for punishment if you lose. I will make sure I give you the worst punishment ever!

Reborn : I don't think your brain can think for a worst punishment.

Hibari : I'm leaving.

Kana : Y-yeah... anyway... stay tune and review please!

**A/N**

**Ciaossu minna~ Thanks for everyone who review or add this story as their favorite and story alert. I fell I can die from happiness! Sorry for the late updates. Got my hand full for school exam last week. I''m sorry for all Mukuro fans! I mean no offense! That was just my own opinion, seriously, when I first hear the song I laugh! I'm really really really sorry! This is only for joke! His other song is great, 'Kie nai Negai' is one of my favorite song right now. Sorry if this chapter is boring. I will be gladly waiting for your vote and punishment! And I will be happy if you suggest me something too! I'm sorry for all of mistakes! See you~ And once again, I'm sorry for Mukuro fans and 'Kufufu no fu' fans! I'm sorry to Hibari and Chrome fans too! This is only for joke!*bow***


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5 : The Couple.

Kana : Ciaossu minna-san! WELCOME TO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! MUSIC CORNER! *wave*

Tsuna : You seems really happy Kana-san.

Kana : *nod* Of course! I get many review and... I can torture someone in this chapter... *laughing eerily*

Reborn : Are you talking about the loser of previous show?

Chrome : I'm happy too... In the previous show I get two black-mailing sub- I mean... I get to hear Mukuro-sama sing.

Mukuro : Kufufu. But you don't choose my song for the best my dear Chrome.

Yamamoto : Haha! I don't think anyone will choose your song anyway.

Mukuro : *twitch*

Ryohei : I HEAR LAMBO WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THE EXTREME!

Tsuna : Yes. His condition is better. (Even we must give him a ton of candy everyday.)

Gokudera : Tch. It's better if he don't come anyway. He is noisy.

Hibari : All of you are always noisy. Kamikorosu! *pull out tonfa*

Yamamoto : Maa...maa... You should relax more Hibari.

Hibari : Hn. Start the show.

Kana : OKAY~ I will anounce the winner for the previous show!

Mukuro : I bet I win.

Kana : *smirk* I will start from Hibari , bluemelancholy , Musica Masaharu , xxmrtaxibelhyunxxx and QueenOfOblivion choose for 'Hitoribbochi no Sadame'. EK12 and kagamine0410 suggest me the punishment for Mukuro. So I will count that they vote for Hibari!

Mukuro : Kufufu. The one who choose me definitely a lot.

Kana : And the one who choose for 'Kufufu no fu' is... Miyanoai and VongolaXII!

Chrome : That's only two people...

Ryohei : HIBARI EXTREMELY WIN!

Hibari : Hn. *smirk*

Hibird : Congratulations Hibari~ Congratulations Hibari~

Mukuro : It can't be... I'm lose? Me who is as handsome as the evil servant from the neighbour fandom?

Tsuna : What are you talking about?

Gokudera : Evil servant?

Yamamoto : Neigbour fandom?

Kana : (He must be taking about that...) Anyway Mukuro, you lose! ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!

Mukuro : Fine. I will not back down from any punishment!

Gokudera : (FINALLY SOMEONE GET TO EXPERIENCE THE SAME THING AS ME!)

Kana : Can you help me telling him the punishment, Chrome? *give Chrome a piece of paper.*

Chrome : S-sure. Eto.. the punishment for Mukuro-sama is... While hearing to 'Baby' by 'Justin Bieber' , wearing a big pineapple hat and wearing Kokuyo Land girl uniform , swim to a sea full of pineapple. Before that, we will dye your hair to Pineapple colour. After you swim in the Pineapple sea until the song end, you will be torture by Hibari.

Ryohei : IT'S FULL OF PINEAPPLE TO THE EXTREME!

Tsuna : Why Hibari-san get to torture him?

Reborn : I promise him in the previous chapter. Don't you remember?

Gokudera : (...I think my punishment is better...)

Hibari : *smirk* Pineapple party.

Hibird : Pineapple~ Pineapple~

Mukuro : *faint.*

Reborn : That's a great punishment.

Kana : All thanks to my reviewer! Now Mukuro-chan~ Come here~ I will make you look pretty!

Mukuro : *wake up* NO!

Chrome : Mukuro-sama? Don't you say you will not back down from any punishment? *innocent eyes*

Reborn : Just do it. *hit Mukuro with Pineapple*

Mukuro : Kufu..fu...kufufu kufufu no fu. Come recognize it, your destiny. Once you misstep, it starts breaking. The sad-eyed you is my lovely doll~!

Tsuna : He snapped... *sweat dropped*

Kana : Like I care. *evil smile*

Reborn : I guess we should make a little push. Chrome, come here for a second. *whisper something to Chrome*

Chrome : Eto... I fell bad for Mukuro-sama... (But this will make a good black-mailing subject...) Okay then Reborn-san.. *pull out her trident.*

*the studio is covered by mist.*

? : Rokudo Mukuro. If you don't do your punishment, I will bring you back to Vindice Prison.

Mukuro : Bermuda von Vichtenstein!

Chrome : (I don't think Mukuro-sama will be fooled by my illussion...)

Bermuda (illussion) : Anyway, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have something to offer you.

Tsuna : M-me?

Bermuda (illussion) : Do you want to be a part of Vindice?

Tsuna : Wha-

Mukuro : NO! I WILL DO ALL OF MY PUNISHMENT! DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE AND DON'T TAKE TSUNAYOSHI THERE! *run to back stage*

Reborn : Good job Chrome.

Ryohei : IT'S A ILLUSSION TO THE EXTREME?

Kana : I think you guys figure it out. Okay! Chrome and Reborn! Let's go to backstage to dye his hair and make sure he look pretty! Tsuna and Yamamoto, please prepare for the music, don't forget the headphone for him~

Tsuna : Y-yes!

*10 minutes later*

Mukuro : *Orange haired , Kokuyo Land girl uniform , Pineaplle-shaped hat and Pineapple-shaped headphone*

Tsuna , Kana & Chrome : *close mouth to prevent laughing*

Gokudera, Yamamoto & Ryohei : *laugh like crazy*

Reborn & Hibari : *smirk*

Kana : Pfft. Mu-Mukuro... please jump here and swim ... * point a swimming pool full of Pineapple.*

Mukuro : Kufufu. I will kill all of you after this~ *talk like a girl*

Hibari : *hit Mukuro with tonfa* Stop that. Disgusting.

Reborn : Jump now , Mukuro!

Tsuna : (He treat him like a dog!)

Mukuro : *jump to the Pineapple sea, 'Baby' start to play.* W-WHAT KINDS OF SONG IS THIS? HE HAS GIRLISH VOICE MORE THAN TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!

Tsuna : WHY ME?

Chrome : (Black-mailing subject~) *take out phone*

Tsuna : ( Chrome look happy everytime she take her phone out lately. In fact, it's a little creepy. I bet you, she just smirked!)

Ryohei : EXTREME , MUKURO! SWIM UNTIL THE SONG END TO THE EXTREME!

Hibari : *smirk*

Mukuro : Baby~Baby~

Gokudera : ...It's creepy.

Yamamoto : Hahaha! Hibari already prepare to beat him!

Hibari : *smirked*

*'Baby' end. Mukuro go up to surface*

Mukuro : I'm safe for no- *being hit by Hibari*

Hibari : Let's began the Pineapple party. *smirk*

Hibird : Pineapple~ Pineapple~

Mukuro : Kufufu my dear Kyoya. Impatient aren't you? Let me grab my trident first.

Reborn : You can't fight back. Hibari get to torture you, so you can't fight back. *smirk*

Chrome : *close her eyes.* Mu-Mukuro-sama... I don't intend to see, but... your underwear... *blushed*

Ryohei : EXTREME! HE WEAR BOXER WITH PINEAPPLE PICTURES!

Kana : *avoid looking at Mukuro* I give you five minutes to torture him, Hibari.

Hibari : Hn.

Reborn : So who will sing for today, Kana?

Ryohei : DO THIS SHOW WILL BE A CHAOS TO THE EXTREME?

Kana : No. In fact, this time the show may be a little sweet. Bacause, today guest is Yuni and Gamma!

Yuni : It's been a while.

Gamma : Yo.

Tsuna : Yuni! Gamma!

Kana : Yuni and Gamma will sing their character song, so we will have lover duel today~

Reborn : Who has the most romantic song?

Yuni : O-ojii-sama! *blush*

Gamma : Tch.

Hibari : Akanbo.I'm finish torturing this herbivore, so I'm going home.

Kana : EH?

Hibari : *glare* I sing already on the previous chapter. You have any problem?

Kana : N-nothing at all Hibari. Please be careful on your way home...

Hibari : Hn. *leave the studio*

Chrome : Mukuro-sama condition is bad. *poke Mukuro*

Mukuro : Ku...fu...fu...Help me my dear Chrome...

Reborn : Ignore him Chrome. So who will sing first?

Kana : Hmm...Gamma! Please go to the stage and sing 'Believe in You'!

Gamma : Why should I?

Yuni : Gamma...

Gamma : ...Yes yes...

Chrome : So cute...

Reborn : Another form of loyal dog. *stare at Gokudera*

*music start playing*

Gamma : _We stand today on the edge of a new. We stand today on the edge of a time_. To the never-disappearing light. I vowed in this heart _I believe in you_.~

Tsuna : He can speak English?

Reborn : Dame-Tsuna, of course he can speak Engllish.

Yamamoto : Hahaha! He is right, Tsuna! I mean, just look at his hair.

Chrome : I don't think everyone who has blond hair can speak english, Yamamoto-san...

Gamma : _I just tell you my thought. I think that is everything. I try it for you at once. I shout. I'm calling you.~_

Ryohei : I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HE IS SINGING TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera : Shut up Lawn-head!

Gamma : I live for the sake of protecting you_. A first message. I turn around your side_. The future I believed is one

Kana : Isn't that romantic Yuni?

Yuni : H-Hisawa-san! *blush*

Gamma : _We stand today on the edge of a new. We stand today on the edge of a time_. If this feeling reaches you. _But I don't know your feeling. I don't know what you say.~_

Kana : You know Yuni's feeling already Gamma~

Mukuro : Kufufu. And your feeling reach her.

Gamma : *blush* _We must put end to this war. I want to be with you. I challenge for everything. Your smile is shine for me._~

Reborn : Yuni smile is really pretty isn't it?

Yuni : Ojii-sama!

Tsuna : Y-yeah...

Yamamoto : You are very cute if you are smiling!

Chrome : Ano... Gamma-san is glaring here...

Gamma : (Damn kid...) _I wanna go_. No matter how deep the wound I'll bear. I'll go through it. _Don't be afraid of defeat. All things that I do for you.~_

Gokudera: Now that's what I call a gentleman. I will do everything for Jyuudaime too.

Kana : And that's what I call Yaoi.

Gamma : _We stand today on the edge of a place. We stand today on the edge of a time_. To the never-disappearing light. Keep burning, _I believe in you.~_

Kana : He gonna stick with you, Yuni.

Yuni : *blush*

Ryohei : I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND HALF OF THE SONG.

Yamamoto : Haha! Me too, senpai!

Gamma : _We stand today on the edge of a new. We stand today on the edge of a time. I'll keep protecting this feeling eternally_.~

Reborn : Then I will kill you if you like someone else.

Yuni : Ojii-sama!

Gamma : _We stand today on the edge of a place. We stand today on the edge of a time_. To the never-disappearing light. I vowed in this heart _I believe in you_.~

*music stops playing*

Everyone except Reborn : *applause*

Yuni : Thank you, Gamma.

Gamma : Anything for you, princess.

Mukuro : Kufufu. May I bring you two back to reality? This is not lover area.

Gokudera : I bet you are just jealous because you have no pair. *smirk*

Mukuro : I believe that is my word for you. You don't have any pair either.

Chrome : But I heard gossip that Gokudera-san is going out with Haru-san.

Gokudera : W-WHAT? WHO SPREAD A GOSSIP LIKE THAT?

Tsuna : I have heard that gossip too...

Yamamoto : Me too! Hahaha!

Yuni : Congratulations, Gokudera-san.

Gamma : Not bad for a brat.

Gokudera : I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT STUPID GIRL!

Reborn : He is saying the truth.

Gokudera : Reborn-san... (He is saving me...)

Reborn : Because from the rumor I heard, he was going out with Yamamoto.

Gokudera : *faint*

Yamamoto : A really nice joke there!

Kana : Hahaha.. Anyway move on to the next song, Yuni with 'Kokoro no Hoshi'!

Yuni : Y-yes!

Gamma : Think that you can be more romantic than me? *whisper to Yuni*

Yuni : Of course!

Gamma : I would like to see it, Princess. *smile at Yuni*

Kana : *cough* May I remind you two that this is not lover area?

Yuni : I'm sorry Hisawa-san. *bow*

Reborn : Start now, Yuni.

*music start playing*

Yuni : I had been dreaming. Of those distant ancient days. Near the stars that twinkle in the darkness~

Tsuna : Yuni's voice is really calm and soothing.

Gokudera : *wake up* I agree.

Yuni : I count the days we met in that warmth that wrapped around me. On my fingers and fall asleep.~

Ryohei : EXTREME! SHE DON'T US ANY ALIEN LANGUAGE!

Tsuna : Onii-san! English is not alien language either!

Yamamoto : I'm glad she use Japanese. At least I can understand what she sing.

Yuni : There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here. As you hold me, I am right here. My tears are searching for you

Chrome : Yuni-san song is sweet too...

Mukuro : Are your tears often search for me too, Chrome?

Kana : Stop flirting with Chrome.

Mukuro : Oh? Are you jealous?

Kana : Why should I be jealous ?

Mukuro : *twitch*

Yuni : Do the stars know? Each and every fate. Today is the current off one wish . Though wounds will heal with time, the mark of sadness. Is a mystery that will never disappear.~

Chrome : *nod*

Yuni : The reflection in the eyes were just an instant somehow. The birth of this star be the light way ahead all the time. Even if we can never meet again, the one I love. Shines within me~

Yamamoto : This song is obviously for you right, Gamma?

Gamma : Shut up.

Yuni : This feeling of loneliness hidden behind my smile. Can't be helped, I'm fine with that.~

Tsuna : Eh? Loneliness?

Gamma : Princess smile is always with a hint of sadness or loneliness.

Kana : How romantic of you to realize that, Gamma~

Yuni : *blush* There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here. As you hold me, I am right here . Even if we can never meet again, the one I love . Continues to shine within my heart~

*music stops playing*

Everyone: *applause*

Gamma : Nice song, Princess. *hug Yuni*

Yuni : G-Gamma...

Kana & Reborn : *cough*

Yuni : S-sorry.

Kana : Anyway let's do the vote! Everyone except Gamma and Yuni please raise you hand! Who choose for 'Believe in You'?

*Mukuro, Gokudera , Yamamoto and Ryohei raise their hand.*

Kana : 'Kokoro no Hoshi'?

*Tsuna, Reborn , Chrome and Kana raise their hand.*

Kana : Another tie... Yamamoto and Ryohei! Why do you choose Gamma's song? Don't you two say that you don't understand?

Yamamoto : Hahaha! I don't understand, but I think his song is good.

Ryohei : BECAUSE GAMMA SING IT!

Tsuna : (WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT?)

Reborn : We have to ask the audience again.

Kana : *nod* Anyway, I can't ask Yuni and Gamma to come to the next show only for punishment, they are busy.

Yuni : I'm sorry...

Kana : It's okay. So If Yuni win, the one who will get punishment is Mukuro, Gokudera , Yamamoto and Ryohei. If Gamma win , then the one who will get punishment is Tsuna, Reborn , me and Chrome.

Tsuna : H-HIEEE!

Gokudera : I DON'T WANT TO GET ANOTHER PUNISHMENT!

Mukuro : Me neither!

Chrome : (But I want to have more black-mailing subject.)

Kana : Minna~ Stay tune and review please!

**A/N**

**Ciaossu minna~ Thanks for everyone who review or add this story as their favorite and story for the late updatesMy internet is really slow lately. I''m sorry for all Justin Bieber fans! I mean no offense! That was just for joke! I'm really really really sorry! This is only for joke! I'm sorry if this chapter is boring and I do many typo, I'm tired from school . And it's kind of hard to make this chapter funny when the song is sad and romantic. Oh and for your information, Gamma really use English in his song, so the italic one when he sing is the english one in his song. I will be gladly waiting for your vote and punishment! And I will be happy if you suggest me something too! I'm sorry for all of mistakes! And I forget that I don't put any disclaimer in the previous chapter, I will try to remind myself to put it from now on. See you~**

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't have Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song. If I have it, I will make character song for Giotto. **


	6. Episode 6

Chapter 6: Stupid cow and the Duo Technician

Kana : Ciaossu minna~ Welcome to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner! I'm really sorry that this show just appear now!

Tsuna : It's okay, Kana-san. You have national exam after all...

Kana : Yeah...national exam...

Reborn : How do you do?

Kana : ...Well, should we start now?

Reborn : You haven't answer my question.

Kana : ...So we have Lambo today!

Tsuna : (HIIIE! SHE IGNORE REBORN!)

Lambo : BWAHAHAHA! Lambo-san is back!

Chrome : Welcome back Lambo...

Kana : It's been a long time!

Yamamoto :Hahaha. So he already overcome his trauma?

Tsuna : Kind of. We have to give him candies non-stop , wear Hibari-san mask and act very kind. But Reborn make it harder, he refuse to use the mask and act kind toward Lambo...

Reborn : Why should I act kind toward him?

Gokudera : How dare he become burden to Jyuudaime!

Hibari : Why you use my face? *pull out tonfa*

Tsuna : *hide behind Yamamoto* S-SORRY! (BECAUSE HIS TRAUMA IS BECAUSE OF YOU!)

Gokudera : AGAIN? JYUUDAIME! WHY YOU ALWAYS HIDE BEHIND HIM?

Yamamoto : Hahaha. Like I said before, It's because I'm taller than you.

Gokudera :... I really gonna blow you up!

Ryohei : EXTREME FIGHT!

Kana : *sigh* And let's welcome Irie Shoichi and Spanner as today guest!

Shoichi : Long time no see, minna-san.

Spanner : Yo, Vongola.

Tsuna : Shoichi! Spanner! You have character song too?

Reborn : Is not that surprising right? Kikyo has one too.

Tsuna : H-HIEEEEE! R-REALLY?

Shoichi : I'm surprised thought when suddenly some man in black barged into my room...

Spanner : It's not that surprising.

Shoichi : IT IS! Urgh... my stomach...

Mukuro : Kufufu. Aren't you going to announce the loser?

Hibari : Make it quick, herbivore.

Kana : I will start from Gamma's song , xxmrtaxibelhyunxxx and someone choose for 'Believe in You'. I'm sorry xxmrtaxibelhyunxxx, but you can only choose one song. So I count your vote for Gamma's song.

Mukuro : Kufufu, only two people?

Gokudera : Please tell me that only one people vote for Yuni's song...

Kana : Too bad. Ame Rilaku-kun , bluemelancholy , xBlaze , Sakura Shoujo, kagamine0410 and Kurumichan choose for 'Kokoro no Hoshi'.

Yamamoto : Hahaha. So we will be punished?

Ryohei : EXTREME!

Tsuna : Eto...Yamamoto-kun, onii-san... I don't think you should be that cheerful... *look at Gokudera and Mukuro*

Gokudera : I DON'T WANT TO BE PUNISHED AGAIN!

Mukuro : Kufufu... I shall give everyone who choose Yuni's song a NICE DREAM.

Lambo : HAHAHA! STUPID-DERA IS GOING TO BE PUNISHED! SERVE YOU RIGHT!

Gokudera : SHUT UP STUPID-COW!

Reborn : What is their punishment, Kana?

Kana : Chrome-chan! Can you help me again? I will read Gokudera's and Ryohei's punishment. So can you read Mukuro's and Takeshi's?

Chrome : S-sure, Kana-san.. PUNISHMENT FOR MUKURO : CUT THAT RIDICULOUS PINEAPPLE HAIRSTYLE, AFTER THAT YOU WILL BE TORTURE BY CHRO-What? Me?

Tsuna : C-Chrome will torture Mukuro?

Spanner : Cool...

Mukuro :Kufufufu. First, MY HAIRSTYLE IS NOT RIDICULOUS AND IT ISN'T A PINEAPPLE.

Hibari : Look like one for me. *smirk*

Hibird : Pineapple~Pineapple~

Mukuro : Shut up Skylark. Second, there's no way my dear Chrome would torture me.

Chrome : A-actually I already have many things that I want to do if I can torture you, Mukuro-sama... *blushed*

Mukuro : *sulk in emo-corner.*

Kana : Next is Gokudera! Seems like everyone love this costume?

Gokudera : *shiver* Costume?

Kana : PUNISHMENT FOR GOKUDERA : WEAR A MAID OUTFIT, ACT NICE AND NO CURSING EXCEPT TO TSUNA , YOU MUST ACT THAT YOU HATE HIM FOR THE WHOLE EPISODE . DO ALL OF THIS FOR THIS UNTIL THE END OF THE SHOW.

Gokudera : *join Mukuro sulk in emo-corner*

Ryohei : THAT'S EXTREME!

Chrome : M-Maid?

Shoichi : Urgh... I'm getting a stomach ache...

Gokudera : What do you mean by that? *glare*

Shoichi : N-nothing...

Lambo : HAHAHA! STUPID-DERA WILL CROSS-DRESS!

Gokudera :SHUT UP YOU STUP- *being hit by Reborn.*

Reborn : ACT NICE AND NO CURSING EXCEPT TO TSUNA. Is your brain that small until you forget it already? *smirked*

Gokudera : *twitch* Ah yes Reborn-san. My brain is small. *fake smile*

Tsuna : (Scary!)

Hibari : Read the next one, herbivore.

Chrome : S-sure. PUNISHMENT FOR YAMAMOTO : YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE GOKUDERA AND XANXUS.

Gokudera : WH- *being hit by Reborn*

Spanner : Cool...

Tsuna : (Don't he has any other comment?)

Yamamoto : Hahaha! How can I act like t- *being hit by Reborn*

Reborn : ACT LIKE GOKUDERA AND XANXUS.

Yamamoto : *eyes narrowed* SHUT UP, TRASH!

Tsuna , Shoichi and Lambo : *shiver*

Hibari : Wao.

Ryohei : EXTREME! WHAT IS MY PUNISHMENT?

Tsuna : I don't think anyone will be happy to get punishment, onii-san.

Yamamoto : JYUUDAIME IS RIGHT, TRASH!

Gokudera : DON'T COPY ME, BASEBALL-ID- *being hit by Reborn*

Kana : PUNISHMENT FOR RYOHEI : STOP YELLING AND SAYING 'EXTREME' OR 'TO THE EXTREME' FOR TWO CHAPTERS.. BEFORE THAT YOU MUST SHOUT 'I HATE BOXING TO THE EXTREME!'

Ryohei : BUT I EXTREMELY LOVE BOXING!

Kana : That's your punishment.

Ryohei : Urg...I HATE BOXING TO THE EXTREME!

Kana : Nice.. So you can't say 'EXTREME' or 'TO THE EXTREME' start from now.

Ryohei : Then can I say 'EXTREMELY'?

Reborn : No.

Ryohei : *join Mukuro sulk in emo-corner*

Lambo : Ararara? EVERYONE LOOK SO DEPRESSED!

Yamamoto : Shut up, trash!

Gokudera : Ye- *cough* Y-You shouldn't shout at Lambo like that , Yamamoto. Do you want some candy, Lambo? *fake smile*

Lambo : *hide behind Tsuna* Tsuna... is everyone hit their head?

Ryohei : I'm SUPER sad...

Tsuna : (HE CAN'T USE 'EXTREME' SO HE USE 'SUPER' INSTEAD? ISN'T IT THE SAME?)

Chrome : S-shouldn't we continue the punishment now?

Kana : Ah! Thanks for remind me Chrome! Mukuro! Quit your emo-corner and come here so I can cut that ridiculous pineapple hair of yours!

Mukuro : *twitch* Kufufu... May I remind you once again? MY HAIR IS NOT PINEAPPLE NOR RIDICULOUS.

Tsuna , Kana , Reborn , Ryohei , Shoichi, Spanner Lambo & Hibari : IT IS.

Yamamoto : Don't try to deny fact , Pineapple trash!

Chrome : (...My hair is also pineapple, so I can't comment...well, at least I get rid of it ten years again...)

Gokudera : Now...now... his hair is nice. But I admit it's look like Pineapple. *fake smile*

Lambo : *shiver* Lambo-san is scared...

Tsuna : G-Gokudera-kun... your smile is creeping Lambo...

Gokudera : I'M SORRY JYUDA- *cough* WHY SHOULD I HEAR YOU, STUPID?

Yamamoto : HOW DARE YOU CALL JYUUDAIME STUPID, TRASH?

Gokudera : Stop act like m- *cough* I'm sorry Yamamoto.

Chrome : (Scary...)

Reborn : We should cut his hair now.

Mukuro : NO! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!

Chrome : M-Mukuro-sama... If you don't do your punishment... I will publish this. *show Mukuro her phone*

Mukuro : Kufufu. M-my dear Chrome? How can you have that photo?

Chrome : I have my way. You want me to publish it? I just need to press this tiny little button here...

Mukuro : NO! I WILL DO IT! CUT MY HAIR! YOU ALL ARE EVIL!

Tsuna : M-mukuro... I think you should say it infront of mirror.

*five minutes passed*

Kana : I'm done!

Mukuro : ...

Hibari : He look bald without his Pineapple.

Lambo : BALD MAN!

Mukuro : *sulk in emo-corner*

Reborn : I always want to try something... *water Mukuro's hair with watering-can*

Tsuna : H-HIEE! HIS HAIR GROW AGAIN!

Ryohei : That's SUPER cool.

Yamamoto : A supernatural phenomenon? Holy cow, trash!

Gokudera : THAT'S CRE- *cough* That's amazing!

Kana : I need to cut it again...

*five minutes passed*

Mukuro : *sulk in emo-corner again*

Kana : Now, Chrome! Torture him!

Chrome :Y-yes... H-Hibari-san? Do you want to join me?

Hibari : Hn.

Mukuro : NOOOO!

Kana : I give you five minutes to torture him! *smile*

Tsuna : G-Gokudera-kun... You must wear your maid outfit now...

Kana : Do you want the addition of cat-ears? *smirk*

Gokudera : HELL N- *cough* I-I will love it.

*five minutes passed*

Gokudera : *maid outfit + cat-ears*

Lambo :HAHAHA! STUPID-DERA WEAR MAID OUTFIT! SERVED LAMBO-SAN NOW!

Gokudera : Y- *cough* Sure! Do you want some candy? (I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU LATER ON!)

Reborn : Say 'meow'.

Gokudera : M-meow... *blush furiously*

Kana : Cute~! Once again! *pat Gokudera' head*

Gokudera : GET YOUR HAN- *cough* M-Meow...

Hibari : We've done torturing that pineapple.

Tsuna : A-are you okay Mukuro?

Mukuro : *covered in bruises, eyes swollen*

Yamamoto : You look pathetic, trash.

Mukuro : I never imagined my dear Chrome could be like that...

Chrome : It's a good stress reliever , Mukuro-sama... *bow*

Reborn : Now, we should start the real show right?

Kana : Wait. Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto. You can go to your usual self for answering this question.

Mukuro : Kufufu. What question?

Kana : One of our reviewer that suggest for you guys punishment, Kagamine0410, asked me to ask one question to the four of you.

Gokudera : I can answer with my real personality, right?

Kana : Yup. Well, here's the question : 'What will you do if you could meet me?'

Chrome : Kagamine0410 is the one who suggest to cut Mukuro's sama hair, ordered Gokudera-san to wear maid dress, Yamamoto-san to act like Xanxus and Sasagawa-san to stop yelling 'extreme' or 'to the extreme'.

Mukuro : Kufufu. I promise I will give you the BEST dream that you could have. How dare you to suggest them to cut my hair!

Hibari : And that's why you looked like a bald pervert right now. *smirk*

Reborn : *nod*

Gokudera : SO YOU ARE THE CULPRIT! YOU DAMN WOMAN!

Kana : Gokudera, I don't even know Kagamine0410 is a woman or a man...

Gokudera : THE HELL I CARE! IF I MEET YOU I GONNA BLOW YOU UP!

Ryohei : I WILL TEACH YOU THE MEANING BEHIND 'EXTREME'!

Yamamoto : ...I don't know what to do. Hahaha...why you ask me to act like Xanxus?

Kana : And to make it fair, I will ask you guys : 'what will you do if you could meet Kurumi-chan?'

Chrome : Kurumi-chan is the one who suggest Gokudera-san to wear maid outfit and act nice except to boss, Yamamoto-san to act like Gokudera-san , Sasagawa-san to stop screaming 'Extreme' and scream 'I hate boxing to the extreme' and Mukuro-sama to be torture by me and date a...pineapple?

Kana : I don't understand that part so I skip it, sorry kurumi-chan~!

Gokudera : THE HELL? WHY EVERYONE PUNISH ME TO WEAR MAID OUTFIT?I WILL BLOW YOU UP!

Mukuro : YOU... IF I MEET YOU I WILL ASK CHROME TO TORTURE YOU! IT'S NIGHTMARE!

Chrome : I don't think it's that bad, Mukuro-sama. *tilt her head*

Tsuna : (Actually, how did you torture him until that bad, Chrome? I know Hibari-san is helping...but...) *shiver*

Ryohei : I WILL EXTREMELY FORCE YOU TO JOIN EXTREME BOXING!

Yamamoto : Hahaha. Why I must act like Gokudera?

Reborn : Time up. Act like your punishment order you again.

Shochi : I know that this show has a punishment, but I don't think it was this bad...

Spanner : I agree...

Tsuna : Huh? How could you know it?

Reborn : Dame-Tsuna, this is a show.

Yamamoto : So what, trash?

Reborn : It means, that this was broadcast.

Kana : In the whole world.

Tsuna : Oh...Wait...W-

Gokudera & Mukuro :WHAT THE HELL?

Reborn : *hit Gokudera*

Kana : So everyone is seeing Gokudera wear a maid outfit, as well as Tsuna's stupidity.

Tsuna : WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

Yamamoto : ARE YOU SAYING THAT JYUUDAIME IS STUPID, TRASH?

Reborn : *sigh* Yeah, stupid is Tsuna's true nature.

Shoichi : Um, that's harsh, Reborn-san...

Reborn : Huh? *glared*

Shoichi : My stomach...

Spanner : Are you okay, Shoichi?

Shoichi : Ah...Thank you...

Ryohei : You two are SUPER f-

Kana : YAOI!

*silence*

Chrome : 4851!

*silence*

Ryohei : I'm going to say 'SUPER friend'...

Gokudera : May I ask what is 4851?

Lambo : We are still in 2012...

Rebron : Thats what fans called ShoichixSpanner...

Shoichi : W-WHAT? *blush*

Spanner : Huh? Why?

Mukuro : Kufufu...Chrome? Do you really read all the comic I give you?

Chrome : *blushed* ...Yes?

Hibari : The perverted pineapple has contaminate the smaller pineapple.

Tsuna : Chrome, you must stop reading that...

Kana : Anyway, as Reborn say before, this show is broadcast. Yamamoto's cold attitude, Gokudera's kindness and Mukuro without it's pineapple.

Chrome : ...And 4851...*whisper*

Gokudera , Mukuro & Shoichi : *Sulk in emo-corner*

Yamamoto : Whatever, started this show, trash.

Kana : All right, Shoichi and Spanner! Please go to the stage and sing 'Simulation'.

Shoichi : Hey, Spanner, next is our turn.~

Spanner : Right now I'm busy.~

Shoichi : U, then, I'll prepare the data and lyrics.~

Spanner : Pastry? Strawberry flavor is okay.~

Shoichi : Spanner, I don't mean pastry...~

*music start playing*

Shoichi : Tune up, if the future changed. Technique, if I don't improve the present. The vector that needs correction, the lost matter how skilled I am, I can't repair it~

Reborn : Well, at least you are more skillful than Giannini...

Chrome : Kana-san, don't you think Irie-san's voice is great?

Kana : Yup. Spanner voice is great too! And their song is much better than Mukuro's 'Kufufu no Fu'.

Mukuro : Kufufu...what do you mean?

Kana : Exactly like I say.

Hibird : Stupid pineapple~

Mukuro : Skylark, shut your pet's mouth.

Hibari : *sleeping*

Shochi : Simulations that exceed expectations~

Spanner : Simulations~

Shoichi : Machine device's gimmicks. To be puzzled.~

Shoichi & Spanner : The specification that knows calculation~

Shichi : Outlines patterns of geometry.~

Tsuna : They are singing about something hard...

Gokudera : You think it's hard because you are stupid.(I'M SORRY!)

Yamamoto : What are you saying about Jyuudaime, trash?

Spanner : Whoa.~

Shoichi & Spanner : We can install it too. Yes, the truth is we've been always waiting for you.~

Shoichi : Changing, if the world changed.~

Spanner : I'm going to sing here. Harmonize with me, Shouichi.~

Chrome : (4851!)

Ryohei : They get along well.

Shochi & Spanner : Break up.~

Shoichi : If I don't break the present.~

Shoichi & Spanner : The repeating format, the lost matter what kind of future also, it can't be reborn. ~

Shoichi : Communication across monitors.~

Spanner : Communication.~

Shochi : Camouflaging that feeling. The embarrassing words.~

Reborn : Embarassing words, such as?

Kana : I love you?

Reborn : Sorry, you are not my type.

Kana : I DON'T CONFESSED TO YOU STUPID BABY! I'M GIVING EXAMPLE!

Reborn : Who are you calling stupid? *point gun at Kana*

Kana : G-Gokudera!

Gokudera : Which side from me is stu- *cough* Oh right, I'm very stupid.

Shoichi & Spanner : Also blur through the filter.~

Shoichi : The relative balance.~

Spanner : Whoa.~

Shoichi & Spanner : We can calm down too. But the truth is, we've been always waiting for you.~

Tsuna : Huh what happen?

Lambo : IT SOUNDS STRANGE!

Kana : It's part of song, don't worry.

Shoichi : Wait, Spanner, you can't tamper with that button!~

Spanner : I am a mechanic after all.~

Shoichi : U, that's not the answer!~

Tsuna : Ahahaha...?

Mukuro : Kufufu...

Shoichi & Spanner : The vector that needs correction, the lost enthusiasm. No matter how skilled I am, I can't repair it..Simulations that exceed expectations. Machine device's gimmicks. To be puzzled, the specification that knows patterns of geometry.~

Tsuna : Don't you think their song sound's hard?

Gokudera : Like I said before, It's because you are stupid.

Yamamoto : Stop insulting Jyuudaime, trash.

Shoichi &Spanner : We can install it , the truth is we've been always waiting for you.~

Spanner : Shoichi, the pastry?~

Shoichi : I've told you, I don't mean pastry!~

*music stops playing*

Everyone except Hibari , Reborn & Mukuro : *applauding*

Shoichi : My stomach...

Spanner : Are you okay, Shoichi?

Chrome : (So much yaoi...)

Hibari : Oi. Be quick because I want to go home.

Kana : Sure! Lambo! Please go to the stage and sing 'Lambo-san no Yabou'!

Lambo : BWAHAHAHA! IT'S LAMBO-SAN'S TURN!

Reborn : Lame title...

Tsuna : REBORN!

Kana : Ignore him. Go to the stage and sing, Lambo.

*music start playing*

Lambo : What is inside my ball, candy, course not only those~

Reborn : Yeah. There's also Tsuna's Mama, playing, takoyaki...

Tsuna : Reborn!

Lambo : There is also a big dream. Conquer the world, obliterate Reborn~

Reborn : What are you going to do with me? *smirk*

Shoichi : I-Is Reborn-san always that scary?

Gokudera : R-Reborn-san is always nice and kind. *fake smile*

Yamamoto : He's just a trash.

Tsuna :Y-Yamamoto...

Lambo : Eat soft cream as much as I like. I-Pin will cry~

? : Lambo, stupid!~

Ryohei : I-Pin?

Kana : True true true~ Gokudera also take part at this song if I remember it correctly.

Gokudera : *trying to remember* Yeah.I don't have to sing right?

Kana : Nope, it's one set with the music, I-Pin voice from before also a recording.

Lambo : Gokudera will be ignored~

? : Like it's possible.~

Chrome : That's Gokudera-san...

Lambo : Shoo shoo hag, go there~

? : I hate kids.~

Tsuna : Isn't that Kurokawa Hana?

Yamamoto : You are right Jyuudaime, it was that trash!

Lambo : Right now, as I see it, it's soon to be my world. Even Reborn will be knocked out.~

Reborn : *take out gun*

Hibari : *pull out tonfa*

Mukuro : *grab trident*

Yamamoto : *grab sword*

Spanner : Wow...

Lambo : My stomatch is always hungry. Soumen, croquette, hamburger. And grapes for 's meals are the best.~

Chrome : Is he singing about food?

Lambo : Boss' orders, to defeat Family is number one in the world. I-Pin, move there.~

Reborn : I'm started to get pissed off..

Tsuna : H-HIEEE!

I-Pin (recorded) : Lambo, what are you doing.~

Lambo : Gokudera will be rugged.~

Gokudera (recorded) : Like you can, you brat.~

Lambo : Shoo shoo hag, I don't care.~

Hana (recorded) : Shoo shoo, go over there.~

Lambo : Right now I see it, it's soon to be my world. Even Reborn will be knocked out. But there's a lot of you want toffee ball, toffee ball. I won't give wait -san will defeat Reborn soon. And become Bovino Family's boss.~

Reborn : You would never beat me nor be the Bovino Family's boss.

Hibari : If you are that confident that you can beat the baby, fight me.

Mukuro : Kufufu... I will never possessed a crybaby boss like you.

Lambo : Conquest the world, kill Reborn in an instant. There's no one who can match me anymore. I-Pin...~

I-Pin (recorded) : Gyouza kempo!~

Lambo : Gokudera...~

Gokudera (recorded) : Rocket Bomb!~

Lambo : Shoo shoo hag...~

Hana (recorded) : Wait, where is that cow assassin go?~

Lambo : Right now, as I see it, it's soon to be my world. Even Reborn will be knocked ouuuuuutttt.~

*music stops playing*

Ryohei : SUPER!

Reborn : Oi, Kana. I'm sure everyone choose for Shoichi and Spanner's song. Punish that idiot cow.

Kana : Uhm, calm down Reborn. Let's ask the other okay? Who choose for 'Simulation'?

*Reborn , Chrome, Kana , Tsuna and Hibari raise their hand *

Kana : 'Lambo-san no Yabou?'

*Mukuro, Gokudera , Yamamoto and Ryohei raise their hand*

Reborn : Huh. The loser group together. Anyway we win, punish that stupid cow.

Tsuna : R-Reborn, calm down, let's ask the audience okay?

Reborn : Okay.

Kana : W-what happen? (How can Reborn obey Tsuna?)

Reborn : Then I will punish him privately today.

Hibari : I would like to join.

Tsuna & Kana : HIEEEE! LAMBO! RUN!

Chrome : Mukuro-sama, if you join them I will publish this.

Mukuro : Dear, HOW COULD YOU HAVE THAT ONE? *shiver*

Ryohei : I'm going to join!

Yamamoto : Trash.

Gokudera : Wait all of you, don't fight!

Tsuna: Wait, isn't the p-person on the photo that wear maid outfit is G-Gokudera? W-why is he k-kissing Yamamoto?

Chrome : Boss, it's obvious, I edit it.

Gokudera : WH- *being hit by Reborn*

Tsuna : REBORN! DON'T HIT ME TOO!

Lambo : MAMA!

Hibari : Kamikorosu!

Mukuro : Chrome! I beg you! Erase that!

Spanner : Cool...

Shoichi : M-my stomach...

Kana : S-Stay tun- REBORN! DON'T HIT ME YOU STUPID BABY!

Chrome : If 'Simulation' win, the one who will be punished is Mukuro-sama, Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-san and Yamamoto-san. If 'Lambo-san no Yabou' win, the one who will be punished is me, Reborn-san, Kana-san, Boss, and Hibari-sa-

Lambo : Gupya!

Mukuro : KUFUFUFU~

Chrome : Mukuro-sama... I will really publish that you know?

Mukuro : NOOO!

Chrome : *sigh* Stay tune and review please, minna-san. *wave*

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Tsuna : How about my friends condition?

Shamal : I haven't watch the latest show, but it must be so bad huh?

Tsuna : (So it really is broadcast...) W-what happen to them?

Shamal : Hayato and Mukuro suffer from a new phobia called Chromephobia. Lambo suffer from Rebornphobia and he get his Hibariphobia back. Sasagawa coudln't stop shouting 'SUPER'. Yamamoto can't laugh now. We need at least a week for them to recover, but I doubt it. Their condition is really bad, not to forget the bruise and wound.

Tsuna : Oh god...don't tell me I have to do the next show with only Chrome, Hibari-san and Reborn...

Shamal : I'm afraid you are right.

Tuna : NOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry fo the really late update! Like I said in the story, I have my national exam and un able to write due to stress. Sorry If this chapter is boring and have many mistakes, I get writerblock and artblock at the same time. Anyway I know this is not related, but has anyone read the newest chapter? Chrome got in action! I am a girl, but I adore her because she is so cute and too innocent, and this chapter just show her resolution! Okay I'm going to stop rambling.**

**I'm sorry for 'AbandonWolf3' that I can't do your punishment. But I promise you once Kyoko and the other's has sing 'Tatta Latta' I will ask Gokudera and his loser friends to sing it. Because it's strange for me to ask them sing it while they never heard it before. Please review and vote for the winner and suggest me the punishment~ It's the same with the previous chapter. See you~**

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't have Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song. If I have it, we have season two now.**


	7. Special Episode 1

Special Episode : A Happy Day For Everyone...Right?

Kana : Ciaossu minna-san! Welcome to 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner! Special Episode'!*wave*

Reborn : We have present here.

Lambo : AND IT'S FOR LAMBO-SAN!

Mukuro : Kufufu. No, it is for my lovely Hibari K- *being hit by Hibari*

Sakura Shoujo : It's Hibari-san's birthday today!

Tsuna : W-who are you?

Kana : Ah? She is my friend, Sakura Shoujo! A guest host for today show!

Sakura Shoujo : Nice to meet you all. *bow*

Hibari : *twitch* Sakura? *pull ot tonfa*

Tsuna : H-HIBARI-SAN! IT'S HER NAME!

Yamamoto : Haha, you act like a girl in puberty , Hiba- *being hit by Hibari*

Gokudera : Stupid.

Ryohei : EXTREME!

Chrome : A-ano... we are going to celebrate Hibari-san's birthday right?

Reborn : That's why I invite Dino.

Dino : Yo.

Tsuna : D-Dino-san?

Dino : I wouldn't miss my student birt- *evade Hibari's tonfa* Chill, Kyoya.

Hibari : Hn. I am not your student.

Kana : To start the party, I have some...movie?

Sakura Shoujo : It's when Hibari and Mukuro do their recording for 'Sakura Addiction'.

Kana : Of course, I will not let you hear the song. I plan to use it for the future sho-ITTAI! *being hit by Hibari*

Dino : Oi Kyoya, you shouldn't be like that to a girl.

Mukuro : I also will hit her if Chrome don't threaten me.

Chrome : Do something bad happen at the recording?

Hibari & Mukuro : ...

Kana : Something happen. *smirk*

Lambo : BWAHAHAHA!

Gokudera : Why you laugh now, Aho-ushi?

Yamamoto : I wonder what happen in their recording, hahaha.

Ryohei : I EXTREMELY WANT TO KNOW!

Chrome : *gasp* (C-could it be 1869?)

Tsuna : M-minna...*look at Mukuro and Hibari that emits murderous aura.*

Reborn : It is indeed...hilarious. *smirk*

Yamamoto : You know about it, kid?

Kana : Reborn is there when they do the recording~

Lambo : PLAY IT! PLAY IT!

Sakura Shoujo : Roger!

Mukuro : NO! NOO!

Reborn : Tsuna, hit him and make him shut up.

Tsuna : E-EEEHHH?

Gokudera : LET ME DO THAT JUUDAIME! *cover Mukuro's mouth with tape and tied him with rope*

Reborn : Hibari, I will fight you for your birthday present. So let all of us watch this.

Hibari : *glare* Hn.

*the movie start to play*

Hibari (Movie.) : ...

Mukuro (Movie.) : Kufufu...

Hibari (Movie.) : Why you are here?

Mukuro (Movie.) : Kufufu... I don't know. A group of man in black come to my place, saying that Arcobaleno send them.

Hibari (Movie.): How dare you copy my reason.

Mukuro (Movie.): Kufufu... I'm not copying you.

*glaring competition start!*

Tsuna : (S-such an important reason to start a fight...)

Reborn (Movie.) : Ciaossu.

Mukuro (Movie.): Kufufu. Arcobaleno, our lovely Skylark seems that he really wanted the fact that I'm copying him.

Hibari (Movie.): Because you are. *pull out tonfa*

Reborn (Movie.) : Shut up you two. I need you two to do a duet song.

Hibari & Mukuro (Movie.) : With him? No way.

*another glaring competition!*

Ryohei : They sync to the EXTREME!

Chrome : (Kyaaa~ 1869~)

Reborn (Movie.) : Mukuro. If you don't want to do this, I will black-mailed Tsuna to sent you back to Vindice.

Tsuna : WHY DO YOU MENTION MY NAME?

Sakura Shoujo : Tsuna-kun! You should be quiet if you watch a movie!

Gokudera : HOW DARE YOU TO ORDER JUUDAIM- *being hit by Kana*

Kana : Don't you dare to act rude to my friend. *glare*

Mukuro (Movie.): Kufufu. NO WAY I'M GOING BACK TO THAT PLACE ,ARCOBALENO.

Reborn (Movie.) : I will fight you if you do this , Hibari.

Hibari (Movie.): Hn. What song we must sing?

Yamamoto : Hahaha, Hibari always listen if the kid told him that he will fight Hibari.

Mukuro : Hmmph bhe his ump emph pahemh eemph. (Because he is a fighting maniac.)

Ryohei : I don't understand what are you talking to the EXTREME!

Kana : Sorry, no one know about pineapple language. *smirk*

Reborn (Movie.) : *give Hibari & Mukuro a piece of paper* 'Sakura Addiction'.

Hibari (Movie.) : *twitch* Sakura?

Dino : Haha! You and your Sakura.

Hibari : *glare at Dino*

Chrome : (D18!)

Mukuro (Movie.) : Kufufu. Skylark, this song is about spring, sakura and love.

Hibari (Movie.) : So?

Mukuro (Movie.) : It's totally about us. *wink*

Chrome : M-Mukuro-sama... (A direct 1869! I want the recording!)

Yamamoto : Hahaha?

Ryohei : EXTREME!

Hibari (Movie.) In your dream. *raise tonfa*

Hibird (Movie.) : Dream~ Dream~Just dream you stupid pineapple~

Sakura Shoujo : Hibari-san, what exactly you teach to Hibird?

Hibari : Hn. Speaking.

Tsuna : (I think not speaking, mocking.)

Dino : (Should I be surprised if someday I hear Hibird cursing?)

Mukuro (Movie.) Don't be shy~ *wink*

Hibari (Movie.) : *twitch* Let's finish this. *enter the recording room*

Mukuro (Movie.) : Kufu- *Mukuro slip and accidentally kiss Hibari's cheek.*

Kana, Sakura Shoujo , &Chrome : Kyaa~!

Tsuna : *sweat-dropped*

Reborn : *smirk*

Yamamoto : Hahaha...

Ryohei : EXTREME!

Gokudera : Tch.

Mukuro : Mmpph! (DAMN!)

*the movie stop playing*

Kana : Let's go on to the last session! Present time!

Sakura Shoujo : All of us have prepare present for you! Here! This is from me!

Hibari : A pillow?

Sakura Shoujo : I think you don't sleep comfortably at rooftop, so I buy you that!

Tsuna : This is from me...

Hibari : A metal polisher?

Tsuna : Er...for your tonfa?

Gokudera : Tch. I only give you present because Juudaime ask me.

Hibari : It's not like I ask you to give me a present.

Gokudera : YOU-

Reborn : What Gokudera give you anyway?

Hibari : A high quality bird food.

Lambo : Haha! THIS IS FROM LAMBO-SAN!

Dino : Grape flavored candy...?

Yamamoto : Haha, this is from me. Happy birthday!

Kana : T-That's cute!

Reborn : A hibird shape phone-strap?

Sakura Shoujo : I want it...

Ryohei : EXTREME! THIS IS FROM ME TO THE EXTREME!

Dino: A book?

Gokudera : 'How to be a legendary boxer'?...You are truly an idiot.

Ryohei : WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THE EXTREME, TAKO-HEAD?

Yamamoto : Now...now...

Chrome : T-this is from me..Happy birthday Hibari-san...

Hibari : What is this?

Chrome : A clothes for Hibird. It's the exact replica of your uniform.

Tsuna : Wow! That's cool, Chrome!

Chrome : T-thanks...H-Haru-san teach me...

Kana : This is from me! The tape of recording from before!

Hibari : *smashed it*

Kana : ...

Chrome : (If you don't want it just give it to me!)

Reborn : I will fight you after show as a present.

Dino : This is from me.

Hibari : *Tear apart the book Dino give him.*

Dino : That's not nice you know?

Tsuna : What kind of book you give him?

Dino : 'How to act nice and socialize with others.'

Gokudera : Of course he tear it...

Reborn : Before I forget it, here. From I-Pin.

Tsuna : A drawing of Hibari-san and a chocolate?

Sakura Shoujo : I-Pin is a nice kid~

Hibari : Hn.

Kana : I can't believe today show is so peaceful...

Dino : Haha, Kyoya must be happy to celebrate his birthday with all of us.

Hibari : *glare at Dino*

Tsuna : Dino-san...don't lead this already peaceful show to a chaos...

Kana : Well, that's it for today special episode!

Sakura Shoujo : One...two...

Everyone except Hibari & Mukuro : Happy birthday Hibari/Hibari-san/Kyoya!

Hibari : Hn.

Yamamoto : Hey! Hibari is blushing.

Hibari : I'm not blushing.

Hibird : Liar~ Liar~

Tsuna : H-Hibird's betrayal?

Kana : Stay tune and review please! *wave*

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

*Outside the studio*

Kana : Thanks for your hard work!

Hibari : I'm going home.

Dino : Wait Kyoya! Let's go togeth- *fall down.*

Kana : See you on the next show ,Hibari~ *wave*

Sakura Shoujo : And here I think I wouldn't see Dino's clumsiness...

Reborn : *sigh*

Lambo: Tsuna...I'm hungry..

Reborn : Let's go home.

Tsuna : O-okay!

Gokudera : I WILL JOIN YOU, JUUDAIME!

Ryohei : ME TOO!

Yamamoto : Hahaha, I will join you all.

Gokudera : WHAT? NO WAY!

Yamamoto : Hahaha, come on. The more the merrier, right?

Sakura Shoujo : Bye~ *wave*

Chrome : I shall take my leave too...

Kana : Oh, let's go together!

Sakura Shoujo : Have you lock the studio?

Kana : Yeah! I don't forget anything at all!

Chrome : Are you sure?

Kana : Yeah! Let's go home!

Chrome : (I feel there's something though...)

*in the studio*

Mukuro : Uuumph! Ummph!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This is a special chapter that I make in order to celebrate Hibari's birthday. And for your information, this chapter isn't related to the previous and the next chapter, and the Mukuro kiss Hibari's cheek scene is made by me if you wonder it was real or not.**

**The real chapter is on progress, and I'm brainstorming which punishment is the best to use. Seriously, you guys rock. I will explode if I get anymore suggestion for the punishment for the last chapter. But I will gladly accept anyone who is kind enough to review this chapter. :3 *slap***

**Oh, and if anyone else want to be guest host like Sakura Shoujo, please tell me your gender and personality. Along with the character you hate and you like. The Sakura Shoujo here is only make base from her personality that I see on her review. See you~ Please review and no flame please~**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't have Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song. If I have it, I will make many character song only for Giotto.**


	8. Episode 7

Chapter 7 : Phantomhive and Squborn's Promise

Kana : Ciaossu minna-san! Welcome to 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner'! *wave*

Tsuna : (I don't know what Shamal do but I thanks him.) It's nice to see everyone recover from their phobia...

Chrome : What phobia?

Tsuna :N-nothing...(Chromephobia...)

Yamamoto : Too bad Lambo couldn't be here with us.

Reborn : Shamal said that his phobia is the worst.

Tsuna : (Who wouldn't? Rebornphobia and Hibariphobia is the worst!)

Reborn : Kana, who's those three?

Kana : My friends! Bluemelancholy, The Kyuubi Maiden and Clair Kingsleigh!

Bluemelancholy : Nice to meet you all. My name is Bluemelancholy. *bow*

Clair : I am Clair. Nice to meet you all! *wave*

Kyuubi : Just call me Kyuubi!

Gokudera : What kind of name is t-*being hit by Kana*

Mukuro : Kufufu. Kyuubi-san? Don't you think you are in the wrong place? You should be on another fandom that has the same seiyuu as our stupid cow.

Tsuna : What are you talking about?

Kyuubi : Dude, it's pen name. It's up to us to choose what we like.

Bluemelancholy : And for your information, if people don't know that you are Rokudo Mukuro,they would think you are some stranger from another fandom. And that other person is totally more handsome than you and he don't have any pineapple on his head. Oh and he is a real demon. Not a self-proclaimed demon like yo-

Kana : Stop stop stop!

Clair : Let's calm down first okay?

Tsuna : (Clair-san seems nice...)

Ryohei : I EXT- *being hit by Reborn & Clair*

Clair : Your punishment still apply on this episode. Why don't I tied you and give you to Lussuria? *glare*

Tsuna : (I take it back.)

Yamamoto : Haha, anyway who's the loser for the last show?

Gokudera : I don't want to be punished again!

Bluemelancholy : Then that's mean Tuna will be punished right?

Tsuna : Who the hell is Tuna?

Chrome : It's you boss. Many fans called you with that.

Mukuro : I don't care about Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Chrome : What about me? If Boss being punish then I'm punish too... *puppy-eyes*

Mukuro : Urgh...

Bluemelancholy : You are totally a bad guy. You force Chrome to has an ugly pineapple hair like you even though she hate pineapple. Stop acting like demon when you aren't one like Sebas-

Kana : Stop stop stop!

Reborn : Ignore them. Announce the loser now.

Clair: Roger!

Kyuubi : Let's start from 'Simulation'! dragonbook, celestial-ways-of-life , AbandonWolf3,saruko ,kagamine0410, kurumi-chan , Marshmallow4ever and bluemelancholy choose for 'Simulation'. PrInCe-ThE-rIpPeR-24,anon and MokonaStorm suggest me the punishment for the other side, so I count they vote for 'Simulation'.

Gokudera : E-eleven person...

Tsuna : You choose 'Simulation?'

Bluemelancholy : Yeah. I love that song more and I totally don't want to be in the same group with a certain pineapple. No, not you Chrome.

Mukuro : I felt totally insult in this episode.

Hibari : You deserved it.

Clair : Hibari-san is totally right! Nee...could I get your autograph after this, Hibari-san?

Gokudera : Are you attempting a suicide?

Clair : Shut up. *glare*

Bluemelancholy : Next...xxmrtaxibelhyunxxx, HKTM , Lavender223 , Vanilla-and-Caramel , Mint 65, Night-Shadow56 , ChocolateSweets , Veronica, Soul of The World and Sakura Shoujo choose for 'Lambo san no Yabou'.

Ryohei : *looking at his finger* That's ten person...

Yamamoto : Hahaha, we still lose.

Hibird : Loser~ Loser~

Kana : It means punishment time!

Gokudera & Mukuro : NOOO!

Reborn : You two look pretty calm.

Ryohei : I couldn't get into the mood without...forget it...

Yamamoto : Beside, the one who will get the worst punishment is not us.

Gokudera & Mukuro : *sulk in emo-corner*

Chrome : (That's mean I will get high-quality black-mailing subject.) *smirk*

Tsuna : C-Chrome...? D-do you just smirk?

Chrome : What are you talking about, Boss? *innocent face*

Bluemelancholy : I would really love to do the punishment.

Kyuubi : Why don't Tuna lose? I want to see R27!

*silence*

Tsuna : Err...what?

Kyuubi : Apparently, I love YAOI and R27.

Gokudera : R27?

Chrome : RebornxTsuna.

*silence*

Reborn : Me and that Dame-student of mine?

Kyuubi : Hear that? MINE!

Chrome : We are going to be best friend, Kyuubi-san... Have you read...*whisper*

Clair : Is there any good story about my dear Hibari?

Hibari : Your...what?

Yamamoto : Haha! I don't know you has girlfriend, Hiba- *being hit by Hibari*

Tsuna : (I think this would be another chaos show...)

Kana : Anyway, I get so many suggestion for punishment., thank you very much!I But sorry, I have to choose! Urgh... I think my brain is going to explode.

Hibari :I don't care. Start the punishment.

Clair: Sure, Hibari-san~ As Kana-chan said, she get so many suggestion. So she was sorry if not all of the punishment could be put in the show.

Tsuna : I'd rather not have many punishment.

Ryohei : But you never got punish, Sawada.

Mukuro : Kufufu. That's right, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Kana : Let's start now okay? So we have three paper here... let's see what is on the first paper shall we? Umm...first is...gender swap.

Gokudera: Dafuq?

Chrome : Yeay!

*silence*

Mukuro : Kufufu..why are you cheering Chrome?

Chrome : *blush* I want to see Mukuro-sama as a girl...

Reborn : And that's why they ask me to bring Verde.

Verde : Huh. Enter that machine.

Tsuna : V-VERDE?

Yamamoto : Hahaha, it's going to be fun!

Ryohei : ...Cool.

*the loser enter the machine*

Hibari : How long we should wait?

Verde : Ten minutes.

Bluemelancholy : Anyway, why do you come so easily?

Verde : ...*muttering something about Reborn, Chrome and black-mail*

*ten minutes passed*

Verde : I leave then. Send the machine back to me after the show.

Mukuro : It's nice that you give us some clothes to use.

*Mukuro has a shoulder length hair(still with the pineapple), wear Kokuyo girl's uniform, and height go shorter about 10 centi.*

Bluemelancholy : Oh dear god...My innocent eyes...Why I must see a super pervert version of Chrome?

Tsuna : I need to go to to the toilet...

Ryohei : So this what Kyoko feel with her uniform...

*Ryohei has a short hair with bangs, wear Namimori girl's uniform and height go shorter about 8 centi*

Kana : You look like Kyoko.

Reborn : Be careful or Tsuna may fall in love with you.

Kyuubi : Ah! You couldn't love Ryohei! You should be with Reborn!

Tsuna : I choose neither!

Yamamoto : Hahaha! I feel cold.

*Yamamoto has a shoulder length hair, wear Namimori girl's uniform, and height go shorter about 12 centi*

Clair : Yamamoto-san look pretty...

Kyuubi : I bet my Tuna will be great as a girl!

Tsuna : ...

Gokudera : I will freaking kill anyone that suggest this!

*Gokudera has a long hair thar reached his/her waist, wear Namimori's girl uniform, and height go shorter about 7 centi.*

*the girls gather in the corner of the room*

Kana : How come everyone except Mukuro is prettier than us? *whisper*

Chrome : That's harsh, Kana-san...But how come Gokudera-san's...umm...is bigger than me? *whisper*

Bluemelancholy : Don't worry Chrome. You still far cuter than Mukuro.

Clair : Yamamoto's hair look so silky... *whisper*

Kyuubi : Ryohei's skin is flawless...we will totally sulk in emo-corner if it's my Tuna who do gender-swap...

Yamamoto : Hahaha, but I always wonder what I look like if I am a girl!

Ryohei : I feel like Kyoko.

Gokudera : I'm so ashamed of myself...

Tsuna : Y-you look pretty Gokudera-kun! If you are a girl I will date you! (If there's no Kyoko.)

Gokudera : Juudaime...

Reborn : Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera is a girl right now.

Hibari : Date her/him.

Kana : *cough* Anyway, because I was in good mood, you could go back to your normal gender.

Yamamoto : Hahaha! Thanks!

Kyuubi : But we would take photo first!

Gokudera : NO WAY!

Clair : Then just shut up and stay at that form forever. *glare* I want a photo together with Hibari-san! *smile brightly.*

Kana : One two... Cheese!

*the photo is taken*

Chrome : May I ask for the copy later?

Gokudera : We could get back to our normal form right?

Kana :Sure!

*the loser group get back to their normal form*

Kana : Let's take a look at the second paper! Gokudera, wear Ciel's girl clothes.

Tsuna : Who is Ciel?

Bluemelancholy : Ciel is a boy who look like Chrome.

Clair : *show Ciel in his girl clothes*

Yamamoto : Hahaha! That's so frilly!

Chrome : And pink.

Gokudera : I MUST WEAR THAT?

Kana : Apparently...yes.

Gokudera : *sulk in emo-corner*

Kana : Mukuro wear Amulet Heart costume!

Mukuro : Kufufufu...who's that?

Kyuubi : A girl who said 'MY HEART UNLOCK'!

Mukuro : *join Gokudera sulk in emo-corner*

Kana : Ryohei wear Piyo costume!

Clair : Mou~ Why don't Hibari-san wear it? It will match with Hibird-chan~

Hibari : *twitch*

Ryohei : At least my costume is normal.

Reborn : Yamamoto don't get any costume?

Kyuubi : Apparently the reviewer love him. So she/he skip his punishment.

Gokudera & Mukuro : THAT'S CHEATING!

Bluemelancholy : I don't see the reason why she/he love Yamamoto. He is way better than you Mukuro.

Reborn : Totally.

Mukuro : Kufufu. .What do you mean by th-

Hibari *hit Mukuro with tonfa* Just do your f**king punishment.

Tsuna : H-Hibari-san just cursed?

Clair : THAT'S COOL!

Ryohei : That's new. I guess we should change then.

*The loser group except Yamamoto change clothes.*

Ryohei : I'm done.

Hibird : Friend~ Friend~

Mukuro : ...

Bluemelancholy : I'm really sorry...but may I go to toilet? I really need to throw up.

Kana : Sure. Mukuro, said the word we told you while Chrome record it.

Chrome :E-Eh? (Black-mail material!)

Mukuro : ...Kufufufu...MY HEART UNLOCK! *pose*

Tsuna : ...I need to go to toilet too.

Reborn : Give the recording to me, Chrome.

Hibird : Disgusting~ Disgusting~

Gokudera : THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!

Kyuubi : The wig and eye-patch make you look like Ciel! You are so pretty!

Gokuderai : Is that a compliment or an insult?

Tsuna : Fuh...I feel better... Eh? Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera : ARGH! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME JYUUDAIME!

Bluemelanchoy : Gokudera-san. Please don't tainted Ciel's image...

Kana : Anyway, you three must wear that costume the whole day.

Mukuro : HELL NO!

Bluemelancholy : Do you prefer gender-swap then?

Kyuubi : I want to see girl version of Tuna!

Tsuna : WHY M-

Hibari : *Hit the wall with his tonfa.* Continue this quickly or I will go home. *glare*

Clair : Oh~ Don't be like that Hibari-san~ *glomp Hibari*

Hibari : *twitch*

Kana : C-CLAIR-SAN!

Bluemelancholy : Umm...Let's go to the last paper?

Kana : AH! You are right! Umm...Mukuro couldn't laugh 'Kufufu' for the whole chapter. Gokudera say you love Yamamoto and Tsuna and kiss both of them in cheek. Yamamoto kiss Gokudera on his cheek and act like Reborn and Squalo. Ryohei burn his boxing glove.

Mukuro : WHAT? THAT LAUGH IS PART OF MY SOUL!

Gokudera : WHY MUST I KISS THAT BASEBALL-MANIAC AND JYUUDAIME?

Yamamoto : Hahaha! Why everyone ask me to act like anyone else?

Ryohei : WHAT?

Bluemelancholy : Oh shut up you stupid pineapple. No, not you Chrome.

Chrome : I know. I'm not stupid after all.

Mukuro : ...Are you saying I'm stupid, Chrome?

Kyuubi : Why don't Reborn kiss Tuna?

Tsuna & Reborn : ...

Kana : JUST SHUT UP AND DO YOUR PUNISHMENT! HIBARI-SAN ALMOST EXPLODE!

Clair : Punishment! START!

Kana : *burn Ryohei's boxing glove*

Ryohei : NOOOO!

Clair : That's easy. Your turn, Gokudera!

Gokudera : I LOVE YAMAMOTO! I LOVE JYUUDAIME! *kiss both of them on cheek*

Hibari : That was fast.

Clair : Hibari-san is right!

Kana : Have you hit your head, Gokudera?

Gokudera : I JUST WANT TO GO HOME.

Reborn : How's that feel, Tsuna?

Tsuna : E-EHH? Umm...It's embarassing...but Gokudera-kun really look like girl so...

Yamamoto : I'm fine wi-*being kicked by Reborn*

Reborn : Act like me and Squalo.

Yamamoto : *thingking* Uhmm...*cough* VOOOOOI! It's my turn. *grab Gokudera's shoulder and tried to kiss his cheek but slip and kiss Gokudera's lip instead.*

Chrome & Kyuubi : Kyaaa~8059!

Bluemelancholy : Oh dear...

Clair : At least he don't kiss my Hibari~

Hibari : I'm not yours, herbivore. *glare*

Gokudera : *blush* WHAT THE HELL?

Yamamoto : VOIIII! I'm the one who should protest.

Chrome : He look like he has a split personality.

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun! Don't kill Yamamoto!

Mukuro : Ku-I don't think you two are couple.

Kana : ...Umm...should I cut the last part when this show is broadcast?

Gokudera : HELL YEAH!

Reborn : I think you just forget that this show is live, Kana.

Kana : Ah! I forget it!

Gokudera : *sulk in emo corner*

Kana : Umm...can we continue the show? Let's see... this time we will have Yamamoto and Gokudera's 'Oretachi no Yakusoku' and Hibari and Mukuro's 'Sakura Addiction'!

Clair : GO! Hibari-san!

Hibari : I don't want to sing.

Mukuro : I don't have the mood.

Gokudera : Not with this clothes.

Yamamoto : VOOIIIII! It's a waste of time.

Kyuubi : Oh come on! If you don't do this, I will suggest more yaoi punishment for the next episode!

Mukuro & Gokudera : HELL NO!

Chrome : Why no?

*silence*

Hibari : I'm going to go home.

Kana : H-Huh?

Hibird : Home~Home~

Clair : Ah! Can I go to your house Hibari-san?

*silence*

Kana : H-Hibari-san, please don't go home. You too, Clair.

Hibari : *ignore Kana* Hn. Are you strong?

Clair : Uhm~ Let's see~ *kick Ryohei*

Ryohei : *faint*

Clair : I can do at least that. Can I go? I haven't get you autograph too!

Hibari : Hn. Fine.

*Hibari, Clair & Hibird leave.*

Kana : GREAT. I WILL ABSOLUTELY POST HIS EMBARRASSING MOMENT WITH MUKURO TO MYTUBE!

Mukuro : Please don't.

Reborn : What should we do about the show?

Kana : Urgh... Then we will only have Gokudera and Yamamoto's 'Oretachi no Yakusoku'.

Kyuubi : Huh? The we wouldn't has any punishment for the next episode?

Kana : ...The next few episode guest is already enough for punishment. *smirked*

Bluemelancholy : Well then, Hayato Phantomhive and Yamamoto Takeshi, please go to the stage.

Gokudera : WHO THE HELL IS HAYATO PHANTOMHIVE?

Bluemelancholy : Ah sorry. *bow* My tongue slip.

Yamamoto : VOOOOOI! Stop wasting time and start, Gokudera.

Kana : ...START!

*the music starts to play*

Gokudera : It seems like lying our faces down when we search for the wrong laughing after we didn't walk a kinds of weak pasts and feeling. I will blow off all of them~

Chrome : Come to think of it, I never heard Yamamoto-san sing.

Tsuna : Is it great?

Mukuro : Huh. Not as good as mine I'm sure.

Bluemelancholy : That's a really bad joke.

Yamamoto : To go showing the 'full of wrong answers test'~

Reborn : That's Tsuna.

Tsuna : S-SHUT UP!

Yamamoto : Or the feeling of laughing because of nothing. Those always surprising moments. Will keep continuing after this too~

Gokudera & Yamamoto : We struck upon tomorrow's door. Opening the yet unseen world. Like the advancing way, it's better to keep advancing. Like that, a road will definitely open.~

Chrome : I still wonder why they ask Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san sing duet.

Kyuubi : Hmm... maybe they know many fans cherish 8059?

Yamamoto : The returning road that is dyed by red like the city's sunset. Why is it that I feel like wanting to shout loudly~

Ryohei : *wake up* Who want to shout?

Tsuna : HIEEE!

Gokudera : The sunset seems never ending. Right now, we can only push forward more~

Gokudera & Yamamoto : We are gazing at tomorrow. The strong glance that no one can interrupt~

Kyuubi : Aww~ Does that mean they want a time alone?

Tsuna : I'm pretty sure it's not what they mean.

Chrome : Are you jealous, Boss?

Reborn : Really?

Tsuna : *blush* NO! I love Kyoko-chan!

Kana : ...Umm..Tsuna? Don't you remember that this show is broadcast?

Ryohei : That's really honest of you, Sawada.

Tsuna : *blush madly and faint*

Reborn : *sigh*

Gokudera & Yamamoto : The dream is still far away, the day we can drop our shoulders too. Because everyone is always by our side. We struck upon tomorrow's door~

Yamamoto : Opening the yet unseen world~

Mukuro: That's why don't play baseball too much.

Gokudera & Yamamoto : Like the advancing way, it's better to keep advancing~

Gokudera : Like that, a road will definitely open~

Ryohei : Why he glare here?

Reborn : I bet it's because Tsuna faint.

Chrome : So actually.. is it 8059 or 5927?

Kyuubi : Hmm...

Ryohei : What strange code is that?

Gokudera & Yamamoto : We are gazing at tomorrow. The strong glance that no one can interrupt. The dream is still far away, the day we can drop our shoulders too. Because everyone is always by our side~

Gokudera : The time when we become adults one day~

Yamamoto: We will still keep the unchanging smile like today~

Gokudera & Yamamoto : Always~

*music stops playing*

Gokudera : JUUDAIME! *shake Tsuna's body*

Tsuna : Errm... Gokudera-kun?

Yamamoto : VOIIIII! Glad to see you better, Dame-Tsuna.

Bluemelancholy : So we don't have any voting today?

Kyuubi : Kana-chan said no.

Gokudera : CAN I CHANGE MY CLOTHES? *fake-smile*

Mukuro : PLEASE? *glare*

Kana : W-wait! I want to make some announcement!

Ryohei : Announcement?

Kana : Starting next episode, we will have 'Music Corner Competition!Vongola versus Varia'!

Tsuna : ...What?

Kyuubi : Vongola versus Varia.

Tsuna : ...H-HIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bluemelanmelancholy : That's longer and louder than usual.

Reborn : I guess I should bring some ear-plug for the next show.

Kana : That's it for today. Stay Tune and review please! *wave*

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

*In Hibari's house*

Clair : Wow! Hibari-san! Your house is so big!

Hibari : Hn. Fight me.

Clair : Not until you give me your autograph!

Hibari : Not until you fight me.

Clair : *pouted* Huh? What is this?

Hibari : ?

Clair : 'Rokudo Mukuro Special Photo Collection'? I don't know you love that pineapple so much where it reach the point you buy this book.

Hibari : I don't buy that.

Hibird: Hibari~Birthday~Pineapple~Present~

Clair : Ah! A birthday present from Mukuro? Why don't you throw it?

Hibird : Every night~ Open book~

Clair : ...Is that true?

Hibari : ...*glare at Hibird*

Clair : Hahaha! Hibird betray you two tim-AUCH! *being hit by Hibari*

Hibari : Fight me.

Clair : Sure! After I send this information to Kana-chan!

Hibari : I will kill you!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'M SORRY.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I'm sorry for all of the typo. I'm sorry for everything.**

**I don't know what happen to my eyes and mind. I think that I already count the reviewer right. But when I look for the punishment suggestions, I realize I miss to put AlyTer Love. But when I reaize it, It was already half-done. I'm so sorry. *bow***

**I will try my best to not repeat the same mistake in the next chapter. And if I miss anyone else beside AlyTer Love, I'm so sorry. As well If I accidentally put your vote on the wrong place. My mind was consumed by stress lately. But I hope all of you still want to read,review, and like the next chapter. I'm so sorry.**

**Clair Kingsleigh, bluemelancholy, and The Kyuubi maiden, I'm sorry if I don't write your character like you want and expect from me. But that's the best I can do, so please forgive me. ****For SkylarkOfTheMoon and Himeko Yukisaki, I promise I will put you two as a guest host in the upcoming chapter. **

**Lastly, if anyone else want to be a guest host, please tell me how your character is, which character you hate/like, and your nickname.**

**Once again, I'm sorry.**

**See you again~ Ciao~**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't have Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song. **


	9. Episode 8

Chapter 8 : Prince versus Flying Pineapple

Kana : Ciaossu minna-san! Welcome to 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner'! in 'Music Corner Competition! Vongola versus Varia'!

Reborn : Where is the Varia?

Tsuna Umm...and who is those people?

Skylark : My name is Skylark!

Mukuro : Kufufu. We have two Skylark then?

Skylark : Oh shut up pineapple hair.

Mukuro : Why everyone call me pineapple hair? Couldn't you see this stylish hairstyle?

Everyone : It's a pineapple.

Mukuro : *sulk in emo-corner*

Kage : I am Kage.

Ryohei : Huh? Hage? *being hit by Kana*

Kana : It's KAGE!

Reborn : What happen Ryohei? Why don't you use 'EXTREME'? You could use it again you know?

Ryohei : EXTREEEEEEMEEEEE!

Kage : ... *cover ears*

Kana : STUPID REBORN! WHY'D YOU TELL HIM!

Reborn : *point gun at Kana* are you calling me stupid?

Hibari : Are we going to start? If not, I'm going ho-

Kana : Nah! You are not going anywhere! If you go I will publish this!

Chrome : A-ah! My phone!

Kage : ...Seriously...

Gokudera : Is that Hibari with...err..urm...

Yamamoto : Hahaha! Mukuro's doll?

Skylark : HIBARI-SAN! YOU COULDN'T BE WITH MUKURO!

Hibari : Who are you to order me?

Yamamoto : Maa..maa...

Chrome : Umm...don't Hibari-san just confessed his love to Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro : Kufufu.

Hibari : *hit Mukuro*

Kana : *sigh* Anyway...let's welcome the Varia!

*drum-rolls*

Xanxus : Trash...why we are here?

Tsuna: H-HIEEEEE! TYL Varia?

Reborn : Why?

Kana : Well...they are more easy to co-operate and I have many material to black-mail them.

Squalo : DAMN TRUE! YOU, PINEAPPLE-WOMAN AND HIME BLACK-MAIL US!

Gokudera : Hime?

Belphegor : Shishishi. The prince's servant.

Hime : I'm not your servant, Prince-sama. *pout*

Reborn : Who are you?

Fran : She is the Varia's new cloud guardian.

Hime : Thanks for the explanation, Fran-senpai.

Tsuna : Varia's cloud guardian?

Mukuro : Kufufu. Hi, Fran.

Fran : So you really stick to pineapple since you are young. Chrome-senpai, I'm really glad you get rid of the pineapple ten years again. *monotone*

Chrome : You don't know how happy I am when I know it.

Mukuro : What does that mean?

Mammon : Mou. But still...why should we come to this show without being paid?

Hime : Because I will black-mail you all? *innocent face*

Chrome : Because I have a embarrassing video of Xanxus-san and Squ-

Squalo : VOOOI! SHUT UP!

Kana : Umm...where is Levi-san and Lussuria-san?

Hime : Levi bullied Hime so I locked him in the toilet.

Fran : *thumbs up* Nice job.

Hime : And I accidentally pushed Lussuria nee into Squ-chan's shark aquarium.

Squalo : Great. I don't need to give them any food later on.

Ryohei : That's EXTREME!

Kage : ...Anyone bring ear-plug?

Skylark : Don't worry, Kana-chan said that Ryohei and Squalo wouldn't sing in this episode!

Squalo : VOIIII! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

Kage : ...I still think I need ear-plug.

Xanxus : Trash, I don't have time to accompany you.

Hibari : Herbivore, start the show.

Fran : I hope there's no accident. I don't want to lose my lips virginity like that octopus-head.

Gokudera : WHAT?

Yamamoto : Hahaha! I just remember it was being broadcast.

Mammon : Yare yare...I never thought two boys would do that without being paid...

Hime : But after that Squ-chan kick me out of the room. He don't allow me to watch it anymore.

Reborn : An over-protective mom aren't you, Squalo? *smirk*

Squalo : VOIII! WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME?

Skylark : Squalo is the Mother and Xanxus is the Father, right?

Xanxus : Trash... *pull out gun*

Tsuna : H-HIIEEEE!

Kana : C-come on! Let's start the show should we?

Kage : ... 'Music Corner Competition! Vongola versus Varia!' round 1.

Skylark : 'Bloody Prince' by Belphegor and 'Sakura Addiction' (FINALLY!) by Mukuro and Hibari!

Hime : Hee~ It's Prince-sama's song~ I love your voice, Prince-sama~

Bel : Shishishi. I know my voice is good.

Fran : Yeah. As good as trash. *being stab by Bel*

Tsuna : H-HIEEE!

Xanxus : Shut up, trash.

Kana: The winner is decided by voting from the reviewer. And the punishment will be send to the loser side. For example if Bel los- *evade Bel's knife*

Hime : Prince-sama! Don't be like that with Hime-chan's friend!

Belphegor : Shishishi. She deserve it.

Kana : *cough* For example, if Mukuro and Hibari lose, the punishment will be send to the Vongola.

Kage : Basically...you just need to wish that your side's representative doesn't suck at sing.

Reborn : I think we will lose.

Gokudera : It's Mukuro after all.

Yamamoto : Hahaha! But there is Hibari!

Mukuro : Kufufu. What does that mean?

Kana : Though I hate to admit it, Mukuro's voice is good and he is a great singer. Just blame the staff for his previous song.

Mukuro : Kufufu. Thanks for defending me. *hug Kana*

Hime & Chrome : Hands off. *hit Mukuro/stab Mukuro with trident*

Skylark : Nice job!

Xanxus : Trash, started the show

Kana : Y-yes! Umm..Hibari and Mukuro, please.

Mukuro : Kufufu. This song is our sign of love right, Skylark? *wink*

Hibari : *Hit Mukuro with tonfa* DIE.

Skylark : Hibari-san! You are so cool! And Mukuro, please don't call him Skylark in this episode.

Kage : Camera...camera...

Chrome : (Right, prepare my phone in case there's a blackmail material.)

*music starts to play*

Hime : Hibari-nii voice is great, right?

Tsuna : H-Hibari-nii?

Kana : Ah. Hime-chan once met Hibari outside the studio when he fight Mukuro and she admire him.

Gokudera : The hell?

Kage-san : As expected as Hibari-san...even attracted a Varia member.

Hibari : The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand~

Mukuro : Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you~

Yamamoto : Ah? Mukuro's voice is good.

Kana : I told you. Blame the song.

Hibari : That child who slips through the gates as usual. His eyes sparkling as he grabs ahold of something~

Mukuro : And as for me, my empty days go on. And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom.~

Fran : I bet his brain is being absorbed by the pineapple on his head.

Reborn : Ah.. He could make an ilussion of blooming flower. So why wait?

Bel : Shishishi...

Hibari & Mukuro : The cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there is nothing. Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you~

Skylark : Don't this song somehow scream...'Yaoi' and '1869'?

Chrome : Come to think of it...you are right..

Tsuna : (Mukuro...how much you tainted Chrome?)

Mukuro : I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart. You are searching for the the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough."~

Hibari & Mukuro : Aren't you?~

Mammon : Hmm...this song made many money.

Squalo : VOIIIII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Kana : Err...It's one of the most popular character song?

Hibari : The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me, it was you wasn't it?~

Mukuro : The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind. Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you.~

Xanxus : I'm bored. *shoot Tsuna*

Tsuna : H-HIEEEE!

Gokudera : BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!

Hime : Boss! Octopus-head! *pout*

Hibari & Mukuro : I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand. Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that is just like you~ *Mukuro kiss Hibari's cheek and Hibari hit him on stomach.*

Skylark : Do you get the photo, Chrome?

Chrome : I do.

*music stops playing*

Fran : Shishou...that's so gay of you. *being stab by trident*

Reborn : At least we have a chance of winning.

Chrome : (And a new black-mail material.)

Xanxus : Oi. Continue.

Kana : R-roger! Bel, please go to the stage!

Bel : Don't want to.

Hime : Please? *puppy-eyes*

Bel : ...Alright.

Tsuna : (Huh?)

*music starts playing*

Tsuna : He didn't do...er...'shishishi' in his song right?

Kana : He did on the other song. But, not in this song.

Bel : Bloody Bel I am the best. The taste of ripping is perfect, let's go to rip~

Tsuna : Wha-

Gokudera : Gross.

Bel :Bloody Bel the prince's footsteps sound. You heard it, right, there's no escape~

Xanxus :Why should we hear this trash sing?

Kana : Because if not, I will publish Chrome's video that contain you and Squ-

Squalo : VOOOI! SHUT UP YOU DAMN WOMAN!

Ryohei : EXTREEEEEEEEEME!

Skylark : Urghhh...

Reborn : Ear-plug?

Kage : May I have a pair?

Bel : Light up the dancer dyed in scarlet. The melody to the crazy death. Screams are the best BGM~

Yamamoto : Hahaha! Doesn't that mean Tsuna is the best BGM creator?

Mammon : Agree. I think I could make some money from his screaming.

Tsuna : ...

Bel : Help me help me help me~

Fran : No I don't want. You can go beg to someone else. *being stab by Bel*

Hime : Prince-sama! Don't stab Fran-senpai!

Bel : Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bel~

Chrome : His voice is great.

Tsuna : But...the song is...creepy...

Bel : Bloody Bel if it's about life. Scream if you like, no one will come after all~

Hime : One fun fact about Prince-sama! He always sing this part whenever he want to kill someone!

Gokudera : He what?

Ryohei : EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEE!

Squalo : VOOI! SHUT UP!

Kage : Reborn...the ear-plug doesn't work...

Hibari : Tch.

Fran : *make illusionary ear-plug* I'm glad the gay lord isn't here..

Bel : Bloody Bel the prince's magnificence. Knife and wire judgement that rises up the screams~

Chrome : Orchestra of the death?

Tsuna : ...That would be creepy.

Mammon : At least it makes money.

Hibird : Pycho self-proclaimed prince~ *evade Bel's kinfe*

Fran : Bel-senpai...you couldn't even kill one bird. You are so useless... *being stab by Bel*

Bel : Continue to rampage, light up the game. The melody to the crazy death~

Gokudera : That's creepy.

Skylark : Oh yeah? Until the Tenth's dreams are granted. I will show him my fight as the right-hand man~ That's not creepy?

Gokudera : S-SHUT UP!

Yamamoto : Hahaha! That's a nice song!

Bel : [Help me] is the best BGM. Help me help me help me~

Fran : Like I said, no. Go to hell fake-prince.

Bel : *pull out knife*

Hime : Prince-sama! Don't stab Fran-senpai!

Bel : ...Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bel~

Tsuna : Does Belphegor just listen to...someone?

Reborn * smirk* This is interesting.

Bel : Bloody Bel on the deep red stage. Never-ending encore continue to echo. Bloody Bel the prince's recital. Unstoppable death agony continue to play~

Skylark : Hibari-san, you give Clair-san a autograph right? Can I get one?

Hibari : Hn. Are you strong?

Squalo : VOOOOI! JUST HEAR TO THE SONG YOU DUMB KIDS

Kage : And be quiet you damn woman wannabe. *glare* Oh and Hibari-san, could I ask your autograph too?

Hibari : Hn. Are you strong?

Tsuna : (Don't he have another question?)

Hime : Umm...could you all be quiet and hear Prince-sama sing?

Mammon : Only if you pay me.

Hime : But I can blackmail you, Mammon-kun.

Mammon : ...Nice point.

Bel : Evil dance light up the game. The melody to the crazy death. Prince the Ripper's best BGM~

Xanxus : *yawn*

Yamamoto : Haha! I don't even know what to comment anymore!

Bel : Help me help me help me. Bloody prince Bloody prince Bloody Bel. Help me help me help me. Bloody hell Bloody heaven Bloody Bel~

*music stops playing*

Hime : Nice song, Prince-sama! *hug Bel*

Bel : Shishishi. I know, peasant.

Fran : So nice it makes me want to puke.

Bel : *twitch*

Fran : It was as bad as Shishou's hair and Boss's temper.

Mukuro : *pull out trident*

Xanxus : *pull out gun*

Kana : O-Okay! I'm going to end this show befo-

*explosion*

Tsuna : HIEEEEE! WHY YOU TRY TO STAB ME, MUKURO?

Xanxus : COME DOWN HERE YOU FROG TRASH!

Kage : Too late, Kana.

Skylark : Hibari-san! Give me some autograph after you fight, please~!

Squalo : VOOOOI! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!

Yamamoto : Hahaha! My bad!

Ryohei : EXTREME!

*explosion*

Mammon : Yare yare...

Kana : How many times I need to repair this studio? *cry*

Chrome : Ano... S-stay tune...and please...review...

Reborn : Ciao ciao.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**First of all, I would like to say sorry if this chapter is boring and not entertaining enough. Gomen... *bow***

**Kage-san, Skylark-san, Hime-chan. I'm sorry if I don't write your character like you want and expect from me. But that's the best I can do, so please forgive me. And I hope this can encourage and help you even a litten tiny bit, Hime-chan.**

**celestial-ways-of-life, I want to put you but you apparently forgot to put your nickname. I want to PM, but you prohibited the feature. I want to make it myself, but I got no idea. So please review me and tell me your nickname.**

**Guess list :**

**Chapter 9 : Kagamine0410, Rio Sawada, celestial-ways-of-life.**

**Chapter 10 : Soul of The World, Juuri Kazaoka.**

**And well...that's it. I apologize once more. **

**Please review, submit your vote and punishment idea to help me make this story more funny. If you want to be a guest host, please put your nickname, personality, along with character you like/hate. Thank you very much. *bow***

**Sincerely, Hisawa Kana.**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't have Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song. And Hime the cloud guardian is owned by Himeko Yukisaki.**


	10. Special Episode 2

Special Episode : Pineapple Party!

Kana : Ciaossu! Welcome to 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner! Special Episode'!*wave*

Chrome : Why?

Mukuro : *smile brightly*

Tsuna : I don't know, maybe Kana-san is bored.

Hibari : Hn. Another un-important thing.

Ryohei : What are we going to do to the EXTREME?

Mukuro : *add flower to the background*

Reborn : No idea

Yamamoto : No one have birthday, right?

Squalo : No one in the Varia.

Fran : Squalo okaa-san...you really do care about us...

Squalo : VOIIIII!

Hime : Kana-chan? Shouldn't the next recording is about next week?

Mukuro : *sulk in emo-corner*

Rio : It's Mukuro's birthday you cruel people!

Gokudera : ...Who Are those three?

Kana : Rio-chan and her sister, Sam! Ah, and we also have Celestia-chan!

Celestia : ...You almost forget me, right?

Kana : *looks away* No! I'm not.

Sam : Ne, Gokudera~ Do you know I'm the one who suggest your pocky punishment?

Gokudera : W-WHAT? YOU DAMN WO-

Xanxus : ...Trash...

Kana : G-guys...Rio-chan has said that we will celebrate Mukuro's birthday today.. all of you remember, right? (I REMIND YOU ALL LAST NIGHT!)

Everyone : Not at all/Nope/EXTREME/Trash.

Mukuro : *sulk in emo-corner*

Tsuna : April fool!

Bel : Shishishi. It's not even April anymore, peasant.

Tsuna : Huh? But Rebor-

Reborn : Everyday is April fool for ME, Dame-Tsuna.

Hibird : Dame~ Dame~

Rio : Don't be cruel to Mukuro!

Fran : Ara...Chrome-senpai...you get an enemy...

Chrome : Huh? Don't you mean Hibari-san get an enemy?

*silence*

Celestia : ...Stop pairing Hibari-san with that pedo.

Mukuro : I'm not. The pedo is Daemon.

*Somewhere in hell, Daemon sneeze.*

Hime : Ah...the black-mail material we get yesterday...

Bel : Shishishi, princess do a good job with that. *pat Hime's head*

Sam : I want any black-mail materiall Hime-chan and Chrome have!

Chrome : Classified.

Celestia : ...Shouldn't we celebrate Mukuro's birthday now? *look at Mukuro who still sulk in emo-corner*

Rio : Yeay! Can I hug him?

Sam : Can I kill him?

Yamamoto : Haha! A really contrast sibllings!

Kana : Uhm...I don't have any special thing for Muku-chan, so just start the present time, okay?

Mukuro : *brighten up*

Chrome : ...From me...

Celestia : Hibari Kyoya Photo Collection Volume 1? There will be more?

Mukuro : Kufufu. I love it so much, Chrome.

Hibird : 1869~ 1869~

Xanxus : ...Trash.

Hime : Don't worry Boss. I will give you Superbi Squalo Photo Collection Volume 2 for your birthday this year.

Xanxus : *smirk* Nice job, trash.

Squalo : VOOOOI!

Hibird : XS~ XS~ XS~

Ryohei : EXTREME? Why Hibird talk about clothes size?

Fran : Who knows?

Sam : *Slap Mukuro with pineapple* This is from me.

Mukuro : ...Thanks?

Rio : Onee-chan! This is from me!

Chrome : A cute Hibari-san's doll...

Celestia : I want it...

Tsuna : From me.

Mukuro : Pineapple doll?

Reborn : I'm not sending you back to Vindice.

Yamamoto : Haha! This is from me and Gokudera~

Chrome : YamamotoxGokudera?

Hibird : 8059~ 8059~

Gokudera : HELL NO!

Yamamoto : Haha~ Gokudera is short in money! So we pay together for this-

Mukuro : Hairstyle Collection?

Gokudera : Ah.

Ryohei : I FORGET TO BRING IT TO THE EXTREME! SO I WILL SING A HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG FOR YO-

Kana : NO PLEASE.

Fran : ...From me...

Mukuro : *stab Fran with trident* . . .This?

Hime : B-Byakuran's doll? *shiver*

Tsuna : Huh? Why Hime-san shivering?

Bel : Shishishi. Nothing. *hug Hime*

Hibari : *murderous aura at the doll*

Hibird : Jealous~ Jealous~

Squalo : Only Fran prepare present from Varia.

Tsuna : Ah. Where is Mammon-san?

Fran : Cloud-san accidentally trap him in freezer. I told gay lord there is a shop in discount which is a lie, and I told Levi-san that Boss was on date with shark...

Squalo : VOIII! WHO DO YOU MEAN SHARK?

Sam : And here I hope I could kill Lussuria...

Celestia : Too much...yaoi...can we end the show?

Kana : Right, before they explode the studio again.

Rio : Sure, Hibari-san~ Fight me after this or I will ask Chrome-chan to black-mail you~

Chrome : Huh?

Kana: *cough* One...two...!

Everyone: Happy birthday Mukuro/Pineapple/Mukuro-sama/Shishou/Trash.

Kana: Stay tune and review please~! *wave*

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

*Kokuyo Land*

Daemon: Yo.

Mukuro: ...What are you doing here? And the hell with 'yo'?

Daemon: Just want to tell you that Giotto want to change your hairstyle for birthday present.

Mukuro: WHAT? NO! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!

Daemon: He would do it when you sleep. Becareful.

*Mukuro don't sleep for one week after Daemon appear*

Giotto: Daemon told him. If we cut it now, It wouldn't be a birthday present.

G: He is a true traitor.

Asari: Should we cut the female mist guardian hair in her birthday?

Knuckle: She will get rid of it in ten years.

Lampo: Yare yare...I think we could reduce one pineapple from this world...

Alaude: ...(Idiot, we could make ourself transparent and cut his hair.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Made for Mukuro's birthday~**

**Umh...sorry for the long update. Just... don't have the mood to continue this, yet. And I have entrance exam on Monday. Too much studying probably absorb my sense of humor. Beside, there's quite few that suggest a yaoi punishment. I just like yaoi as a humor so...I have a bit hard time in making it. But don't worry, the next chapter is already on progress.**

**Oh, and please note that I don't hate Muku-chan~ It's somehow fun to bully him~*attack by 69 fans* I only hate Levi in KHR. Even sometimes the other could get on my nerves, I just hate him =3=**

**And maybe you realize that I don't put all the character such as Lambo, Lussuria, Levi and Mammon. The reason for the first three is, because when I have too many character, I tend to forget to make the dialogue for them. So I kick out the one that I'm not having fun writing. Don't worry, I will put them on further chapter. And Mammon...I just forget about him in this chapter. *bangs head***

**Hime is still here because it's still the Varia-arc and I made promise with Himeno Yukisaki. Beside, I love writing about her. :)**

**And wow~ It's almost reach 100 reviews~ I never think about this at all! Help me with you review dear readers~ I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. *bow***

**Guest List:**

**Chapter 9: Soul of The World, Juuri Kazaoka, codenumber6.**

**Chapter 10: BelFran, Rillianne Lucifenia.**

**Chapter 11: MokonaStorm, AlyTer Love, Mistress of Madness.**

**Chapter 12: Miyanoai, Nuvola Tenri.**

**Chapter 13: Kurumi-chan.**

**(Please note that this list could be change and remind me if I miss someone!)**


	11. Episode 9

Chapter 9: The Two Loudest

Hime: Ciaossu. Welcome to 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Music Corner.'

Tsuna: Eh? Where is Kana-san?

Reborn: I locked her to do her other stories.

Tsuna: H-HIEEE! REBORN!

Gokudera: I'm glad, that woman is annoying.

*Bel's 'Bloody Prince' could be hear and everyone looked at Bel*

Fran: Bel-senpai...we don't come here to kill someone you know.

Bel: I'm not even sing you stupid frog.

Hime: Ah gomen, my phone. Kana-chan said in her text : 'IF ANYONE TALK BAD ABOUT ME, I'M GOING TO BURN THAT PERSON AND THROWN THEIR ASH TO THE SEA YOU ALL SON OF A B****.'

Tsuna: *shiver*

Hibari: Hn.

Hime: Kana-chan leave today show to me, Juuri-san, Soul-san and Code-san.

Soul: Eto...My name is Soul.

Yamamoto: Haha! She is quiet pretty, right, Tsuna?

Tsuna: Eh? Ah! Uhm...(At least she seems nice...)

Soul: If you hit on me, I will make your face unrecognizeable. *smile*

Tsuna: (...Or not.)

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Code: My name is Code. Nice to meet you!

Hime: Ara? Where is Juuri-san?

Juuri: *panted* Sorry, I'm late!

Xanxus: Trash...

Hime: It's okay, Juuri-san. So that's it with today guest host.

Reborn: You are quiet good, maybe you should replace BaKa-na.

Hime: Eh?

Bel: *hug Hime* Shishishi. Prince don't allow Princess to do it.

Lussuria: Bel Bel~ You shouldn't do that in public~

Bel: WHO THE HELL IS BEL BEL?

Squalo: VOI! START THE SHOW YOU BUNCH OF IDIOT!

Hibird: Shut up, sharkie~

Fran: Squalo-san...even bird think you are lower than them..

Squalo: VOIIIII!

Hime: Fran-kun! Anyway, Kana-chan said to take absent since today episode.

Juuri: Eto... Mukuro is absent due to lack of sleep because of being terror by Primo and friends.

Gokudera: Huh. Serve him right.

Hibari: Hn.

Chrome: I know you feel sad, Hibari-san.

Hibari: I'm not.

Hibird: Liar~

Fran: Third betrayal of Hibird.

Code: Lambo is absent because he is still in recovery of his phobia, eh? Does it really take so long for recovery?

Yamamoto: Well, Tsuna's mom accidentally make Lambo watch this show.

Ryohei: That make him EXTREMELY see Hibari's face!

Gokudera: And he start to run around the house like and idiot while shouting something about demon number two or something.

Juuri: Umm...Hibari-san is not a demon.

Soul: Number two? Who the hell is number one?

Tsuna: *open small book* Err...Fuuta said in Lambo's ranking the demon number one is...Rebor-ITTE!

Reborn: Shut up, Dame-Tsuna.

Fran: *snatch the book from Tsuna's hand* Number one is Reborn, number two is Hibari Kyoya, number three is Rokudo Mukuro, number four is Levi-A-Than, and number five is Xan-are? *being thrown wine glass, hit by tonfa, electrocuted and kicked on the head.*

Bel: Shishishi. Serve you right, froggy.

Mammon: Yare yare...

Levi: I couldn't forgive him for thinking Boss is a demon.

Hime: Now it's time for announcement and punishment time.

Chrome: (It's time to get black-mail material!)

Juuri: Eto...The people who vote for 'Sakura Addiction' is...codenumber6, Scarletblood21, MokonaStorm, AlyTer Love, Mistress of Madness, SkylarkOfTheMoon, kagamine0410, Rio Sawada, Miyanoai, AngieCarol, Nuvola Tenri, Kurumi-chan, and blue-melancholy.

Tsuna: 13 people...

Chrome: You vote for us, Code-san?

Code: Of course! I like you guys more!

Soul: Now let's see the creepy 'Bloody Prince'. Princess the Ripper 3200, Saruko, Rillianne Lucifenia, the-ghostly-pineapple, 5th detective in parallel world, and Deadblood-shiki vote for 'Bloody Prince'.

Fran: Six people...and we lost because Bel-senpai is the one who si-*stab by Bel*

Hime: Prince-sama voice is great. The song is creepy.

Xanxus: Trash...

Code: So it is punishment time~

Bel: Shishishi. Why you look happy?

Reborn: YOUR punishment is ENTERTAIMENT for US. *smirk*

Squalo: VOIIIIII!

Lussuria: Mou~ That's harsh~

Chrome: (Time to get black-mail material~)

Hime: So, let's start from Boss's punishment.

Juuri: Eh...ano..Punishment for Xanxus is...Be nice to everyone, no cursing, no shooting, act like Haru, say that you love Tsuna, wear Hatsune Miku costume.

Xanxus: THE HELL, TRASH?

Tsuna: HIEEEE? WHY ME?

Soul: *cough* Uhm, Reborn?

Reborn: My pleasure. *kick Xanxus on the spot where it hurt most for male*

Xanxus: T-Trash...

Reborn: *kick again*

Levi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BOSS?

Fran: *sigh* He's acting gay again...

Xanxus: *took out X-Gun* DIE!

*Explosion, tonfa, gun, dynamite, rope, and shrieked were included in the attempt to calm Xanxus down and make him do the punishment. (30 minutes has passed for your information)*

Xanxus: I love you, Tsuna-san~ *smile brightly with sparkle in the background as he twirled his wig*

Fran: ...

Squalo: I need to go to the restroom...

Yamamoto: Hahaha...I think me too..

Gokudera: Juudaime! Juudaime! Wake up!

Hibari: Hn.

Lussuria: That's really destructive~

Levi: A-AS EXPECTED FROM BOSS!

Hime: Chrome-chan...could you send that to me later? *whisper*

Chrome: Sure. *whisper*

Soul: ...My eyes...Let's continue to the next one shall we? Punishment for Squalo is...THE HELL? *cough* Punishment for Squalo : Wear a maid-costume, you can't shout 'VOI', shout 'I AM A GIRL WANNABE!', no cursing, speak with a soft tone, add 'sama' to everyone you call, dye your hair pink, say that you love Xanxus.

Mammon: That's a lot...

Squalo: VOOOI! *kicked by Reborn* I always speak softly.

Fran: ...I think his ear started to deaf because of his constant shouting...

Ryohei: THAT'S EXTREME!

Juuri: You are not in the place to talk, you know?

*Squal changed into a maid-costume*

Code: Hoo~ He looked so feminime~

Xanxus: Squalo-san, you really look great on that, desu~

Tsuna: ...*shiver*

Squalo: *blush* Do you really need to do this, bra- Code-sama.

Code: Why of course? It's your punishment. Chrome-chan, make sure you record this, okay?

Chrome: I understand.

Soul: Let's dye your hair.

Hime: Shocking pink!

Juuri: Eto..Magenta?

Gokudera: What the hell they talking about?

Lussuria: They were choosing what kind of pink they should use~ I vote for shocking pink!

Hibari: *sleeping*

*5 minutes later, Squalo's hair is shocking pink*

Levi: PFFT!

Bel: Shishishi. That looks great on you.

Reborn: *take a photo of Squalo* This will definitely go into Vongola's Annual Album.

Hime: Next one, Squ-chan~

Squalo: I AM A GIRL WANNABE AND I LOVE XANXUS-SAMA!

Levi: *twitch*

Hime: Eto...Yup, I've send that to Kana-chan!

Tsuna: Don't Kana-san could watch this on television?

Hime: I know, this only to add our black-mail material collection. *smile*

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Mammon: Yare yare...

Code: Next is the pervert Levi!

Levi: What kind of introduction is that?

Code: ...Levi punishment...Act like you hate Xanxus, shout 'DECIMO IS BETTER THAN THAT STUPID XANXUS WHO LOST FROM A MIDDLE-SCHOOLER', shout 'I HATE VARIA', and you will be pushed into Squalo's shark tank.

Levi: WHAT?

Gokudera: Huh, she is right in the 'Decimo is better than that stupid Xanxus' though.

Xanxus: *twitch* Gokudera-san! Xanxus is better than Decimo!

Tsuna: ...I need to go to the toilet... no, I need a pail.

Hibari: *still sleeping*

Yamamoto: Haha, that's quiet simple.

Code: Shut up and do it, pervert.

Juuri: Time is passing...

Levi: Shut u- Gah! *being attacked by Hibird and ?*

Juuri: Chi!

Tsuna: Chi?

Juuri: Eto...my bird...

Ryohei: EXTREME! IT IS THE SAME AS HIBIRD!

Gokudera: SHUT UP, LAWN HEAD!

Mammon: Yare yare...Oi, do your punishment quickly, Levi.

Levi: Urgh. I'm sorry Boss.

Xanxus: Oh it's okay, Levi-san! Xanxus don't care at all about that!

Levi: Boss...

Reborn: I think, Xanxus is saying the truth.

Squalo: Definitely.

Levi: I HATE VARIA AND DECIMO IS BETTER THAN THAT STUPID XANXUS WHO LOST FROM A MIDDLE-SCHOOLER!

Hime: *tied Levi with rope and push him to Squalo's shark tank.*

Chrome: Ittarashai...

Fran: I hope you go to he- Scratch that, you will definitely go to hell.

Hime: Now is Prince-sama punishment!

Bel: Shishishi. You will give me punishment too?

Hime: I don't give you any. This show watcher and reviewer did. Anyway, Prince-sama punishment is...No stabbing people, throw your tiara or crown or whatever it is, no 'shishishi' laugh 'nufufufu' instead, wear a princess dress with a wig, and cut your bangs.

Bel: What?

Fran: *thumbs up* All dear reviewer, all of you are so smart.

Yamamoto: Hahaha! I always wonder what his eyes color is.

Xanxus: Xanxus never see it too!

Chrome: ...(I will get many high-quallity black-mail materiall today) *smirk*

Juuri: Here... *held out a trash bin*

Bel: Nufufu...

Tsuna: HI- *shiver*

Bel: All of you who ask me to do this...I will kill you after this show. *throw his tiara/crown whatever it is to trash bin*

*Bel's 'Bloody Prince' could be hear again*

Hime: Kana-chan said...'DO THAT AND I WILL FREAKING PUBLISH ALL OF MY BLACK-MAIL MATERIAL ABOUT YOU AND RASIEL, YOU AND FRAN, YOU AND HI-' *cough* 'AND I WILL KILL AND TEAR YOU APART FOR SQUALO'S SHARK.

Fran: Me and that fake-prince?

Soul: Let's cut his bangs right now. *smirk*

Bel: Nufufu. Don't you dare.

Code: Eh~ But you hear what Kana-chan said right?

Chrome: *take one of Bel's knife* Just shut up and let me get my black-mail material. *murderous aura*

Gokudera: ...Did I mis-heard thing?

Juuri: I'm sure you don't.

Tsuna: *gulp*

*with a speed of wind, Chrome cut Bel's bangs with his own knife*

Mammon: As I thought, his eyes is blue.

Xanxus: As I thought? What do you mean, desu? *twirl his wig*

Reborn: It's common for blond people to have blue eyes.

Hime: Now, let's dress him up~

Lussuria: Oh! Let me join~!

*10 minutes later, Bel is wearing a long blue frilly dress with a long wig that reach he- I mean his waist*

Lussuria: Ara~ My creation is so pretty~

Bel: Who the hell is your creation?

Fran: Bel-senpai~ A PRINCESS shouldn't act like that~

Bel: YOU-

Soul: Stop right there. Next is Lussuria punishment. Being thrown to Squalo's shark tank.

Squalo: Only that?

Hime: *tied Lussuria and throw him into Squalo's shark tank*

Chrome: Ittarashai...

Fran: At least two annoying person is lost.

Juuri: Ano...now is Fran's punishment... Hug Belphegor and say you love him, wear Gumi's clothes, smile, take off your head, no sarcast comment.

Fran: Gladly. *surround by mist and change with Gumi's costume* At least I could take off that hat.

Juuri: You are so fit with the costumes...

Fran: *hug Bel* I love you, Bel-senpaaai~ (I really love you that I want to tear you apart and send you to the space) *smile*

Bel: Nufufu. (I know what your smile means stupid frog! I will kill you after this show end!)

Chrome: K-kawaii...

Mammon: This could make some money...

Code: Okay~ The last one is Mammon's punishment! Burn all of money you bring right now!

Mammon: ...What?

Tsuna: Eto..How much you bring right now?

Mammon: ...About 5000$... I plan to go to the bank after this...

Yamamoto: Hahaha! Is that a lot of money?

Gokudera: OF COURE, BASEBALL IDIOT!

Ryohei: EXTREEEEME!

Hibari: *wake ups* Sasagawa Ryohei, you are too loud.

Ryohei: I'M NOT!

Reborn: Just ignore them and burn your money Mammon.

Hime: And no replacing it with illussion.

*Mammon burn all of his money*

Hime: Now, let's continue the competition!

Squalo: Who sing now, Hime-sama?

Juuri: Eto...We will have Squalo-san's 'Break Out' and Ryohei-san's 'Mata Ashita'.

Reborn: Good thing I bring ear-plug.

Soul: Do you have moere ear-plug, Reborn?

Tsuna: ...Just...close our ears...

Gokudera: ...I really agree with you, Juudaime.

Hime: Let's start from 'Mata Ashita!'

Chrome: And I don't think we need to close or use ear-plug yet. I have listen to this song before.

Yamamoto: Hahaha? Is that so?

Xanxus: Just started already, desu!

*music starts playing*

Ryohei: Well, see you tomorrow! A small promise, exchanging smiles~

Hibari: Not too loud. Great. *go back to sleep*

Ryohei: Occasionally I feel depressed, and there are also things that ares about to break me. Instead of complaining, I just grip my fist~

Gokudera: ...You shout all the time, not 'just grip my fist'.

Ryohei: No need to say anything because I'll understand. There is also that kind of days but it's all right, that's why it's okay to run, roll and climb over it~

Bel: Nufufu. Is that why he is so hyper?

Squalo: I think so, Belphegor-sama.

Mammon: Whatever...

Tsuna: (Run and roll...Why that's remind me of Lambo?)

Ryohei: The sinking setting sun, piercing my heart, the usual way back home. Well, see you tomorrow! A small promise, exchanging smiles~

Chrome: His voice is great.

Code: Maybe that's what attracted Hana, right?

Juuri: I think because of his age.

Soul: Yeah, Hana love older guy right?

Hime: *restraining laugh* But..she once has crush on Lambo...

*Somewhere in Namimori, Kurokawa Hana destroyed her television with a very red face*

Ryohei: Always reckless, I just live honestly. My happiness is about meeting friends I want to protect and think of~

Tsuna: *smile* Friends I want to protect...

Fran: ...I can't do any sarcast?

Xanxus: Not even a tiny bit, desu!

Ryohei: Overreach myself, endure myself, until I shape my form. Accepting myself as is, that's why it's okay to smile more or cry~

Bel:Hear that, Fran? Cry.

Fran: I hear it perfectly, Hime-sama. *smile*

Hime: E...that doesn't count as sarcast right?

Yamamoto: Haha! I don't think so. Bel is princess right now!

Ryohei: In the twilight city, walking side by side, the usual way back home. Well, see you tomorrow!A small promise, exchanging smiles~

Gokudera: Why lawn-head song has a good meaning?

Code: Who knows? Beside, we don't know the meaning for your other song, yet.

Soul: Ah, we only know 'Juudai-'

Gokudera: SHUT UP!

Ryohei: Because I don't want to see the crying faces of my family, friends and important people. I'll become stronger, stronger than today~

Reborn: That line is very Tsuna-ish.

Tsuna: EH?

Ryohei: The gentle wind, grazing my cheek, the usual way back homeWell, see you tomorrow! A small promise, because I will always be here waiting. Always always always. Surely surely surely. Always always always~

*music stops playing*

*everyone applause except Reborn, Hibari and Varia*

Mammon: I don't care. Just finish this show and let me gather money again.

Chrome: So is it, Squalo-san's turn?

Hime: Yep~

Squalo: I have to sing with this costume?

Juuri: Eh...of course.

*music starts playing*

Squalo: There's no such thing as living in comfort. Because being alive is to fight~

Mammon: Yare yare... I don't know he has a good voice.

Fran: Mammon-senpai... you never hear Squalo-san when he sing in bathroom?

Hime: That's not sarcasm right?

Bel: Nufufufu. It's a matter of fact.

Squalo: For the things I want to obtain. I'll gamble with my life~

Tsuna: It's normal so fa-

Chrome: Close your ears!

Gokudera: WH-

Squalo: VOOOOOOOI!~

Ryohei: EXTREMEEEEEE!

Soul: Don't join him you idiot!

Juuri: Eh? The buildng is shaking...

Reborn: Good for me that I already wear my ear-plug.

Hibari: Who dare to wake me up with that loud voice?

Tsuna: Uh oh.

Squalo: Break it, break it, I'll break everything. And everyone in my way. Beat it, beat it, I'll beat everything~

Yamamoto: Hahaha! He sounds like a fighting maniac!

Gokudera: He sounds like Hiba- *being hit by Hibari*

Xanxus: He really is a fighting maniac like me, desu!

Squalo: I'll obtain strength. I'll cut through the limit~

Tsuna: Glad it's normal again...

Squalo: The things I cut with this sword. Aren't loneliness or emptiness~

Bel: Why state the obvious?

Squalo: For the those I believe in. There is a given destiny for them~

Yamamoto: Haha! I don't know you believe in destiny, Squalo!

Hime: NOW!

Squalo: VOOOOOOOI!

Hibari: You are too loud.

Code: The building is shaking again...

Squalo: Break it, break it, I'll always push on forward. There's no reason to stop. Beat it, beat it, everything is like instinct~

Mammon: Yare yare... you also need your brain...

Squalo: I'll surpass myself. Are you prepared, I'll chop you to pieces~

Tsuna: *shiver* Why all of Varia's song included scary things like that?

Squalo: For the things I want to obtain. I'll gamble with my life. VOOOOOOIIIII!~

Code: Wha- It echo!

Tsuna: My ears...

Squalo: Break it, break it, I'll break everything. And everyone in my way. Beat it, beat it, I'll beat everything. I'll obtain strength. I'll cut through the limit~

*music stops playing*

Tsuna: It's finally end...

Xanxus: Nice song you have, desu!

Squalo: Err...Thank you, Xanxus-sama.

Hime: Well, that's it! Let's end today show!

Juuri: Please review, vote, and give us suggestions of the punishment for the loser.

Code: If you want to be a guest host, please review and tell us you nickname, personality, character you like, and character you least like.

Soul: Thanks and sorry for everything.

Chrome: Stay tune and review please...

Reborn: Ciao ciao~

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Reborn: Oi, let's visit Kana.

Chrome: Kana-san? Sure...

Hime: I wonder if she success in working on her other fanfict...

*peek the room Reborn trapped Kana*

Kana: Kyaaa~ Akira-sama!

Hime: Akira...?

Chrome: Did she just read the newest chapter of us?

Kana: You are so handsome~

Reborn: Amano Akira is a woman, right?

Hime: I think so..

*a loud key-smash could be heard*

Kana: DAMN! I WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, TOYAMA EMA!

Chrome: Ema...?

Reborn: *sigh* She read 'Watashi ni XX Shinasai' instead continuing her FF... *enter the room and kick Kana*

Kana: What's that for?

Reborn: For not continuing you FF.

Kana: But, Reborn! AKIRA IS SO HANDSOME!

Reborn: No excuse.

*Gun, explosion and screaming could be hear from the room*

Chrome: I think maybe you will have to lead the show once again...

Hime: ...Maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**First of all, I would like to say sorry if this chapter is boring and not entertaining enough. Gomen... *bow***

**Thanks guys! I'm accepted at the high school I choose~ *hula dance***

**By the way, let's congrats Soul-san for being the 100th reviewer! Please wait patiently for your prize at the next chapter! What is the prize? Hehe~ Only Soul-san and Hime-chan know it~ Thanks for the rose and cookies, Nuvola Tenri-san!**

**And thanks for Himeko Yukisaki too, If not because her constant reminder, this chapter will probably out next week, or maybe next month. Hehe~ *slap***

**Guess list : **

**Episode 10 : BelFran, Rillianne Lucifenia.**

**Episode 11 : MokonaStorm, AlyTer Love, Mistress of Madness.**

**Episode 12 : Miyanoai, Nuvola Tenri.**

**Episode 13 : Kurumi-chan, Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria**

**Episode 14 : meikyuubutterfly458.**

**And well...that's it. I apologize once more if I miss something and make mistake which I'm somehow sure I am.**

**Please review, submit your vote and punishment idea to help me make this story more funny. If you want to be a guest host, please put your nickname, personality, along with character you like/hate. Thank you very much. *bow***

**Sincerely, Hisawa Kana.**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't have Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song. I don't have Watashi ni XX Shinasai and sadly Shimotsuki Akira. I don't own Vocaloid. And Hime the cloud guardian is owned by Himeko Yukisaki.**


End file.
